


The Way She Moves

by dassala



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pretty Woman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dassala/pseuds/dassala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intelligent and driven, Killian Jones is dedicated to his work. Things only get complicated when he tries to balance that with his personal life. A chance encounter with a 'Working Girl' gives him the perfect opportunity to mix business and pleasure without complications. Or does it? Pretty Woman AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if this has been done. I was watching the other night and BOOM knew I had to write it. I'm gonna stick close-ish to the original plot, but I may toss in a few surprises. We'll see.

“Bloody stupid…” Killian Jones grappled with the transmission of his friend Neal’s fancy supercar as he lurched his way onto Hollywood Boulevard. The sky was darkening that evening, since he had fled Neal’s party. The argument with his now ex-girlfriend had been the catalyst behind his departure.  


_“Honestly, Killian? You work too much,” the woman sighed on the other end of the line._  


_“You know how important my work is to me, Tink,” Killian responded, tapping open a few more emails on his laptop. “Neal has me at this stupid networking thing, and you’re in Napa. You could at least support me, here.”_  


_“Are you kidding me? This is my sister’s wedding! I’m not going to miss out on it for a networking function. You know what, I’m done,” Tina Bello huffed into the phone._  


_“Done? Tink, listen…” Killian leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Just come to L.A. tonight and I’ll go back with you in the morning for a couple of hours.”_  


_“No. Done, Killian. Goodbye.” The line went dead._  


Now here he was, lost in downtown Los Angeles, trying to figure out how to drive the only car he was able to sneak out of the garage. Who in their right mind would buy a manual transmission nowadays?!  


\--  


“I mean, maybe we should think about it,” Ruby shrugged. She leaned against the pillar outside of the Gyro shop. “Graham really likes you, you know.”  


Emma blew a lock of red hair from her eyes. She sighed as she looked at her roommate. “You’re the one who always told me, ‘No pimps’. We say who, and we say when, and we say how much.”  


Ruby rolled her eyes. “I know I said that. But we might be able to get in with a good service, you know? Stop standing on the street.”  


There was a slight chill in the air that night, and the red leather jacket Emma had pulled on over her tight black dress was not doing much to warm her body. She tugged at her thigh-high boot. Stupid zipper was broken again. Readjusting the safety pin, she glanced up. A bright red, sleek-looking car was purring at the next light up. She walked slowly toward the curb to get a better look.  


“That…is rent, Emma. Get ‘im,” Ruby smirked, watching her roommate closely.  


There was a grinding sound and a roar of the engine before the car jerked its way to a parking spot just down from Emma. She licked her lips and shrugged off her jacket, despite the cold. Slinging the jacket over her shoulder, she walked slowly to the car. More grinding sounds ensued as the occupant attempted to shift gears, obviously without using the clutch.  


Leaning down, Emma rapped on the window, which lowered. A dark-haired man with a five o’clock shadow peered out at her.  


“You okay, Sweetie?” She asked with a grin. “Sounds like you left your transmission back there.”  


“Ah,” Killian glanced down the road, then back up at her. “Do you know how to get to Beverly Hills?”  


“Sure,” she cleared her throat. “I can show you personally, if you’d like.”  


The man in the car smirked, then shook his head. “No, I’m not looking for company. Just directions, please.”  


“Fifty bucks,” she replied, hanging in the open window.  


One of the man’s eyebrows raised, and for the first time, she was able to see how blue his eyes were. Wow. “Was that for the personal tour, or just verbal directions?”  


“Whatever you want it to be, baby,” she cooed, tucking her hair behind her ear.  


This girl was obviously a street walker, but she was one of the most beautiful women Killian had ever seen. And he had known quite a few beautiful women in his day. Long red locks spilled down over her shoulders, which were completely bare despite it being about sixty degrees in Los Angeles that evening. “Alright, fifty.” He pulled his wallet from his back pocket, and the girl was opening the door. She settled into the passenger’s seat and snatched the money from his hand as soon as he offered it.  


“Cool. Turn left,” she pointed at the upcoming intersection as the man struggled to put the car into gear.  


Once he was out into the road, Killian turned left and sped, likely too fast, into a residential area. “The cost of directions has certainly gone up in the past few years,” he noted to the young woman in the seat next to him.  


“What hasn’t?” She asked, smirking. “Besides, most people have GPS on their phones. Why don’t you?”  


“Ah, well,” he cleared his throat. “I sort of smashed mine after a discussion this evening.”  


“Must have been a great discussion,” she crossed one long leg over the other.  


Despite the fact that the boots she wore went well over her knee, the girl’s thighs were exposed as she shifted her posture in the passenger’s seat. “You’ve no idea.”  


“Right here,” she gestured. “You know, you’re not very good with this car. Is it stolen?”  


Killian chuckled. “No, not stolen. I just haven’t driven a manual transmission before. Thought it’d be a piece of cake.”  


“This is six speed. You’re supposed to start in first gear,” she gestured toward the gear box. “I think you’ve been starting in third.”  


Pulling to the side of the road, Killian unbuckled his seatbelt. “Would you like to drive?”  


The girl’s eyebrow raised. “Pardon?”  


“Seems like you know what you’re doing. If you can drive a manual, please do so. I’m tired of fighting this bloody thing.” He opened the door and hopped out, moving around to her side to open the door for her.  


Impressed, Emma climbed out and took her spot in the driver’s sea. “Hold on.”  


Within seconds, they were cruising smoothly down the road. The engine purred happily as she took a left and shifted up into the right gear for highway speed. “This is a Lotus Evora. I never thought I’d drive one of these.”  


Her grin was infectious. Killian found himself matching it as he watched her expertly shift the vehicle, maneuvering it with the utmost care. “Where did you learn to drive like this?”  


“My older brother was really into cars,” she shrugged. “He taught me.”  


“Mm,” he nodded, then licked his lips. “So what’s your name?”  


Pulling off the freeway, Emma pulled the car to an idle at a light. She smirked at him. “What do you want it to be?”  


Killian’s eyes narrowed at her.  


Shrugging, she put the car in gear and moved as the light turned green. “Emma. What’s yours?”  


“Killian,” he responded, satisfied that he had gotten a straight answer from her. “Do you stand on street corners and give directions to people without their GPS, or…?”  


“In this outfit? I think you’re smarter than that,” she smirked. “Beverly Hills. Where to?”  


“Beverly Wilshire, Rodeo Drive. What’s a girl like you earn out there, Emma?”  


She made another turn and cruised down Rodeo Drive, admiring the way the streetlights reflected off of every incredibly fancy car parked along the street. “Two hundred dollars an hour,” she replied distractedly.  


Both of Killian’s eyebrows raised. “Two hundred dollars an hour? I hardly believe that,” he chuckled.  


“Did you expect me to make more or less?” She pulled up outside of the hotel and parked, pulling on the roll brake.  


“It’s a bit stiff,” he laughed.  


Emma reached over slowly and slid her hand into his lap. She gripped at his crotch and gave him a grin, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “No, but it has potential.”  


With the girl’s hand in his lap, Killian reached down and moved it away. He had to admit there was a tiny bit of attraction there, but he was hardly the kind of guy to hire a girl. Shaking his head, he climbed out of the car.  


Emma cringed, knowing that had been a bit too far. She climbed out and tossed the keys to the valet. “Well, Killian, it’s been a pleasure.” With a salute, she pulled on her coat and walked toward the bus stop.  


Grabbing his laptop bag from the floor of the passenger’s side, Killian tucked his free hand into his pocket and watched the girl go. He paused, then followed slowly. As she sat on the bench to wait for the bus, he cleared his throat. “Two hundred?”  


Looking up slowly, Emma simply nodded.  


Shifting his laptop bag to his right shoulder, he offered her his left arm. “I’d like it very much if you would join me in my room. For two hundred dollars.”  


“You got it,” Emma smiled, standing and sliding her arm into his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very mature. Please heed the warnings. Most of this story will be along these lines, if you haven't figured that out yet.

“Mr. Jones, so lovely to see you again,” the Concierge beamed as Killian entered the hotel lobby. He was a man of medium height and build, with frizzy reddish blonde hair and glasses. Upon seeing the girl on Mr. Jones’s arm, however, his smile faltered slightly. He forced it back into place and nodded to the young woman, who was quite obviously in a different class altogether. “Is there anything we can get for you tonight?”  


“Please send up some champagne and strawberries,” Killian requested, pressing the button on the elevator. “And can you have someone get me a new phone? Whatever the latest model is.”  


With a low bow, the Concierge picked up the phone and placed the order.  


Emma waited in front of the elevator doors, taking in the sights of the lobby. Most people stared as they walked by, eyes focused on her tall boots and short skirt. She rolled her eyes and adjusted her bracelets as the elevator opened. Stepping inside, she leaned against the side wall, giving Killian a smirk. “Kind of a fancy place. You stay here often?”  


Killian checked his watch. He sighed. “Yes, I do, when I’m in town. Not the kind of place you rent by the hour,” he noted. He reached past her and pressed the button for the fourteenth floor, then inserted his keycard in the slot just to the left of the button.  


Emma watched curiously. She chewed idly on the inside of her cheek until they reached their destination.  


The elevator doors opened into the largest hotel room Emma had ever seen. Killian grabbed his keycard and tucked it into his jacket pocket before stepping into the suite. He tossed his jacket over the back of an immaculate sofa and moved toward the bar.  


Emma followed slowly, just taking it all in. She glanced at the man who had brought her here, and her heart suddenly raced. Why was a man like him picking up a girl like her? Most of her clients, the two or three of them she had on a regular basis, struggled to pay her hourly rate. She stood awkwardly in the hallway for a second before gathering her courage to follow him into the suite.  


“So, where would you like me?” She asked, tossing her coat next to his, her bag onto the seat of the sofa. She dug into her boot and pulled out a condom, wiggling it in the air. “Need this, or do you have your own stock?”  


Killian had stopped at his desk, shuffling through a few papers. He glanced up at her and blinked a few times before he was able to speak. Clearing his throat, he shook his head. “Um, we…just have a seat. Get comfortable. I’ve a few things to do.”  


Emma’s eyebrow raised slowly. She sighed and stepped closer to him, tucking the condom into the top of her dress. She sat across from him and kicked her feet up to rest casually atop the desk. She wiggled her toes slowly. “You can’t do your work after I go? I mean…time’s a-wasting. We’ve only got an hour.”  


“You’re under the impression that I’m only purchasing an hour of your time?” He shuffled a few things into a manila folder and tucked it into a black leather briefcase next to the desk. Emma blinked, then pursed her lips and shrugged.  


A soft ding sounded through the suite. Emma jumped slightly. She looked around. “What’s that?”  


“Room service,” he explained, pressing a button on the house phone in front of him. The elevator doors opened in the hallway. A young-looking bellhop stepped into the room carrying a tray. He smiled to Killian.  


“Hi Mr. Jones. Where would you like this?” His eyes drifted to Emma, and although he managed to maintain a grip on the tray, his jaw dropped ever-so-slightly. Emma narrowed her gaze at the young man.  


“The dining room will do. Thank you, Peter,” he dug a few bills from his pocket and moved to give the bellhop a tip.  


Taking the bills, Peter nodded, then gave a nervous smile to Emma. His entire face had turned red with embarrassment. He turned and walked as quickly as possible toward the elevator.  


Sighing, Emma stood and walked to Killian, rolling her eyes. “These people act like they’ve never seen a girl like me before.”  


“I imagine the girls who come here, um, blend-in a bit more than you,” he opened a dish on the tray, revealing a stack of ruby-red strawberries. He grasped the champagne bottle from the ice bucket and popped the cork with little effort before pouring a glass.  


Emma reached for the offered glass and took a sip. She sat on the edge of the dining table and crossed her legs. “I cater to my customers,” she shrugged. “They have types.”  


“I can see that,” he responded, putting the bottle back into the ice. He watched her for a moment. “Aren’t those boots rather uncomfortable?”  


“They keep me warm,” she glanced down at the boots. “Do you want me to take them off?”  


“If it would make you comfortable, sure,” he smirked and lifted a strawberry from the bowl. He bit slowly into it, just watching the intriguing young woman in front of him.  


Placing her glass down on the table, Emma unzipped her boots, pulling them down and tossing them onto the floor near the sofa. She nodded to the champagne. “None for you?”  


“I don’t drink,” he dismissed her question with a wave and picked up a black box from the tray, examining it. It was a box for a brand new cell phone. He opened the box and removed the device, powering it on and fiddling a bit with the screen.  


Emma sighed, looking around the room. This guy was really into wasting time. “Well, since you’ve ‘seduced me’ with wine and strawberries, shouldn’t we get down to business?”  


Placing the phone on the table, Killian turned to her. “I get the feeling that you’d like to be out of here. Is that true, Love?”  


She shrugged. “I’ve never had anyone just…take care of other business while they’ve got me. I mean, it’s obvious that you’re not worried about spending money, but…don’t you want what you brought me up here for?” She gazed into the man’s sparkling blue eyes. There was no way he was single. He must have been cheating. A few of her regulars were actually married. It stung the first few times she had heard about the wives at home with children, but it simply boiled down to the way things were. And she needed the rent money more than she needed to police other people’s morals.  


“I’ve never been one for casual sex, Lass. I fancy a bit of a chat first. Is that alright with you? If you’re still quite concerned with the time, why don’t I go ahead and pay you for the entire night?” He pulled out his wallet and flipped through a few hundred-dollar bills.  


Emma’s jaw dropped. “The whole night? Like…all night? I don’t think you’ll want to spend that much.”  


“What’s your price?” He asked, stepping closer to her. “Try me.”  


“Eight hundred,” she said quietly before licking her lips. “Eight hundred dollars, and I’m all yours, all night.”  


He peeled back eight bills and handed them to her before tucking his wallet back into his pocket. “Great. That’s handled. Now, tell me Emma, have you always lived in Los Angeles?”  


Looking at the bills in her hand, Emma nodded, then paused and looked up at Killian. “What? Sorry. No. I’m from all over, kind of.”  


“All over?” He took another strawberry and loosened his tie.  


“Yeah. Foster system,” she shrugged and tucked the money into her dress. “My parents died when I was a kid. Bounced around to a lot of different foster houses.”  


Killian nodded and stepped back toward the desk, going quiet. He took the cell phone with him, which seemed to be going through some sort of download.  


“So, um, you? Do you have a wife or a girlfriend?” She took another long drink from her champagne. This was by-far the most awkward conversation she had endured in a long time.  


“Originally from England,” he gestured to his mouth, indicating the accent, most likely. “And both.”  


Emma laughed and shook her head, pushing her long red hair over her shoulder. “Both? Where are they? Shopping together?”  


“My ex-wife Milah is living in my ex-house in Maine. And my ex-girlfriend Tink is probably moving out of my apartment in Napa as we speak,” he took a seat in an armchair after dropping the phone onto the desk.  


Finishing off the champagne, Emma placed the empty glass back onto the table. She hopped down off of the edge of it and moved to sit on the sofa adjacent to his chair. “I’m sorry. That sucks.”  


Killian shrugged and examined her carefully, his brow furrowing slightly. He kept his thoughts to himself, however. Emma moved the money from her dress to her purse. She turned back to her client and slowly knelt in front of him. When he did not protest the move, she slid her hands along his strong thighs, covered in a very fine suit of dark charcoal gray.  


“What do you want?” She asked in a quiet voice, her warm green eyes gazing up at him.  


“What do you do?” He replied, reaching to brush some of her hair from her eyes. Synthetic, he noted. A wig. He had not been close enough to notice until now.  


“Everything,” she shrugged. “I just don’t kiss on the mouth. Everywhere else is okay.” She winked.  


He smirked slowly and nodded. Emma’s hands slid up over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt with expert precision. He relaxed into the chair. It had been a while for him. Tink was usually irritated with him, so she spent a lot of time kicking him to one of the guest rooms. Not to mention his work load had been immense. Perhaps a hooker had not been the best idea, but a professional would get the job done without causing any issues.  


Emma unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall down around her waist, exposing her pert breasts. She expertly grabbed the gold foil-wrapped condom before it could fall to the floor. Tearing the paper with her teeth, she set it aside and began working at his pants.  


Killian gazed longingly at her creamy skin and felt a stir in his groin. He let his hands move over her shoulders, feeling her soft skin for the first time. As she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, Killian licked his lips. In seconds, he was completely exposed to her, his manhood at half-mast and continuing to stiffen in her hands. She stroked him slowly, coaxing him to a state of full erection in seconds. With a fluid movement, she slid the condom onto his length.  


As awkward as the start to the night had been, Emma was beginning to believe she was actually going to enjoy her time with this guy. As she had unbuttoned his shirt, she exposed a chiseled chest, dusted with soft black hair. She combed her fingers through it, smiling softly before she got down to the business of his pants. Once she had freed his cock, she had to bite down on her lip to keep from gasping. He was a beautiful sight to behold. She stroked him slowly in her hand, admiring the view. Being the safety girl she was, she made sure to cover every inch of his length in latex before she took the head of his large member into her mouth. His moan gave her a shiver, and she felt a warmth growing between her own thighs. She slid a hand down around his balls, cupping and massaging them slowly as her tongue worked over his length.  


Killian reached down to Emma’s wrists. He gave a tug, and she climbed off of her knees. She shimmied carefully onto the chair, a knee placed on either side of his. Looking down at him, she smirked and dragged her fingernails through that glorious nest of chest hair once more. She gasped as he dragged a finger along the line of her panties, then rubbed her slowly through the fine black silk. Her head tipped backwards. She ran her fingers into his hair as he kissed along her abdomen.  


Parting his lips, Killian took one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. Her skin tasted just as sweet as it looked. His fingers rubbed slowly at her warm center. When he felt her juices soaking through her panties, he pushed them aside and grasped her hips, lowering her slowly down onto his lap.  


Emma felt the head of his cock pressing at her entrance once it was exposed. With a gentle moan, she lowered onto him, her body stretching to accommodate the girth of his member. Emma tugged slightly at his perfect head of dark hair. His mouth had found her earlobe, causing her eyelids to flutter with pleasure. She lifted her hips slowly upwards, nearly removing him entirely before she dropped to his lap once more. At the urging of his hands, she began a steady rhythm of movement, riding his dick slowly in the middle of the penthouse.  


Killian sucked at her earlobe, dragging his teeth along the soft skin, his breath hot in her ear. He uttered a low moan and buried his face against her neck, closing his eyes. He was not sure what he had expected, but her body was absolutely perfect. She fit him in the most amazing way. Perhaps that was what drew her customers to her. He slid a hand around to her stomach, teasing his fingers lower until they found her sensitive clit, right between the two of them. He slid his thumb over it, rubbing in tight circles in rhythm with the movements of her hips.  


Emma bucked slightly and looked down at him, her cheeks flushed with arousal. This was not a normal reaction for her. Most of the time, she would just act like a robot – do her thing and leave. But now, her body was on fire with the way he was treating her. She had never had a sexual experience with a man who cared enough to try and coax her to orgasm. She picked up the pace, lifting and dropping her hips much more quickly onto his lap, a purr low in her throat. She could feel her climax building low in her stomach, an incredible anticipation making her heart flutter.  


“Emma,” he whispered against her neck, moving his free hand back to her ass, where he gripped it tightly as she rode him to oblivion. He could feel her tiring, but he knew neither of them would last much longer.  


A shiver moved down her spine as he called her name. She gasped and arched her back, rubbing herself harder against his hand as she slammed her hips down hard onto his incredible cock, the friction against her g-spot sending her over the edge. With a soft cry, she came hard on him, her insides pulsing around his length.  


Killian groaned and leaned back into the chair, his body reacting to her orgasm by coming shortly after her. He released his hold on her body and gripped at the arms of the chair, breathing heavily as he came down from his high. For a long moment, neither of them moved. Emma had collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily, her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  


Although he had surprised her several times already, Emma was totally unprepared to be lifted from the chair. He was still inside of her as he carried her toward the bedroom. With a careful movement of his hips, he pulled out of her body and laid her back onto the bed, giving soft kisses over her taut stomach.  


Emma giggled and ran a hand through his hair once more, loving how it looked with a post-sex tousle to it. He truly was the most handsome man she had ever seen. It made her wonder why he had decided to hire her, when he could obviously have any woman he wanted.  


He stood and removed the condom, tying it off before he tossed it into the trash. Looking back at her, he offered his hand. “How about a bath?”  


A bath certainly sounded perfect. With a grin, Emma took his hand and stood, following him toward the Jacuzzi tub.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, you guys are the sweetest! I'm so glad for the feedback. I'm really surprised this hasn't been done before, so it's good to see positive reactions. Thank you for the read, and I hope you continue to enjoy!

As Emma settled slowly down into the bubble bath, she smirked. “This is a new one for me,” she remarked, leaning back against the tub.  


“You’ve never taken a bath with a client before, Love?” Killian asked, watching her get comfortable. The water was just high enough to cover her exquisite, creamy breasts from his view.   


“Mmm, no,” she smiled and slid her foot up the outside of his leg. “Usually a ‘wham-bam-thank you, ma’am’ sort of situation.”  


He did his best not to cringe at such an idea. She was a beautiful young woman. Why she was allowing herself to be used in such a manner was beyond his ability to grasp. Cocking his head to the side, he narrowed his gaze, looking at her wig.   


“That’s a wig, isn’t it? Why don’t you take it off?” He gestured to her hair.  


Emma’s eyebrow raised. She glanced up and raised her hands, unpinning the wig. With a tug, she pulled it away, along with the cap that held her hair in place. Long, golden blonde locks spilled down around her shoulders. Killian could have sworn he saw her blush.  


“Blonde,” she said quietly, clearing her throat.  


“Better,” he smiled as she tossed the wig aside. “I prefer blondes.”  


Biting down on her lip, Emma rubbed some of the bubbles into her shoulder. “So, Killian…can I call you ‘Killy’?”  


He frowned. “Not if you expect me to answer,” he muttered.  


Emma laughed. “Killian,” she corrected, “since you’re staying in a hotel, I’ll assume you’re here on either business or a vacation?”  


He smirked. “Business, like you.” He grasped her foot under the water and lifted it slightly, pressing his thumbs into the center of her sole, massaging slowly.   


“What do you do?” She stifled a moan. Being pampered was absolutely a new thing. His hands were amazingly strong.  


He slid his fingers over her foot, rolling each of her toes between them in turn. “I facilitate mergers. I purchase companies that are in trouble, and I sell pieces of them to the highest bidder.”  


She was impressed. It made sense, given that he had an incredible amount of money. “So I guess you’re pretty educated to pull that off.”  


He shrugged. “Cambridge, Class of 2007.” Putting her foot down, he picked up the other and began to rub it slowly.   


“I finished high school, but…that’s about it. I didn’t have a lot of opportunity --- oh,” she moaned, leaning her head back over the edge of the tub. His thumb was circling a particularly sore bit of her foot. Those boots might have kept her warm, but they were also murder on her arches.  


He continued in that spot for a moment, just watching her. He loved the way she arched her back, her breasts lifting up out of the water, dripping with suds. After putting her foot back down, he leaned forward, climbing in her direction in the cramped bathtub. Hearing him move, she sat back up, but found herself pinned against the wall of the tub. There was a moment of panic as she thought he was going to enter her, but instead he clamped his mouth around her nipple, swirling his tongue slowly on her wet skin. His hands ghosted over her hips under the water, fingertips just barely grazing her thighs.   


She moaned again, eyelids fluttering at the feeling of his mouth on her skin. She slid a hand into his hair, fingernails dragging his scalp. There was a splash as he grasped her waist and lifted her to sit on the edge of the bathtub, pressing her legs apart. He sat in front of her, still immersed in the water in the tub, smirking as he leaned in and flicked his tongue over her dripping wet thighs.   


Emma’s hands gripped the side of the bathtub, the thin rim hardly a place meant for sitting, but she managed to balance herself as she watched Killian slide a finger along her sensitive slit. She inhaled sharply and bit hard on her lower lip.   


“Relax,” he whispered to her, feeling a tension in her thighs. He slid his hands over her hips and around her back, helping to support her weight. “Better?”   


Emma nodded quickly and smirked. “Much better.”  


He wiggled his eyebrows slightly, eliciting a giggle from the girl he had hired for his evening’s entertainment. Dipping his head between her thighs once more, he licked slowly at her most sensitive place; long, slow laps to taste her.  


Every move he made was a total surprise to Emma. It seemed Killian was not used to working girls. The kind of attention he lavished upon her was more like that of a lover. She would certainly not complain, but a part of her was wishing every night could be like this. As he wrapped his lips around her clit and applied a light suction, she cried out softly. “Oh God,” she moaned.  


“Now that one I will answer to,” he smirked, securely keeping one hand on her back, but moving the other to dip two of his fingers into her glistening heat. He curled his digits inside of her, pumping it slowly back and forth as his lips and tongue continued their torturously slow movements against her sensitive nub.  


The heat in her belly was rising up through her body, and her toes curled at the anticipation of her orgasm. Emma gripped the side of the tub, white-knuckled as he lapped at her center. She panted slightly, back arched. “Oh yes, right…right there…” she muttered, closing her eyes tightly and crying out as a white-hot light exploded behind her eyes, her body clenching in waves of absolute pleasure.   


He felt her body tighten around his hand and moved slower, helping her ride through her orgasm. As she came down, he smiled and pulled her back carefully into the bathtub. “You’re beautiful when you cum, Lass,” he whispered in her ear as he grasped a wash cloth and began to rub it over her sensitive skin.  


The whisper sent a shiver down her spine, and she had to clench her jaw to keep from kissing him. She simply watched her blue-eyed John washing her from head-to-toe. “I’m not sure how you’re single,” she finally admitted, with a little giggle.   


He laughed and shook his head, rubbing the cloth over her taut stomach. “They don’t appreciate my mistress. My work.”  


“Your work has always been more important to you than them?” She asked.  


Killian shrugged. “It demands my time. I’ve always found more benefit in answering to the demands of my career than those of my wife or girlfriends.”  


“Ah, so that’s why you came looking for me,” she said softly, eyes trained on him as he relaxed back in his end of the tub. “Someone who can meet your needs but doesn’t make any demands.”  


With a chuckle, he nodded, then exited the bathtub. He wrapped himself in a robe, then held one out to her. “Miss Emma,” he opened the robe for her.  


She climbed out of the tub and slid into the luxurious terrycloth, smiling. “Swan. Emma Swan.”  


“I like it,” he nodded. “It fits you.”  


He made his way to the bed. He turned down the covers and placed the remote control in the center of the sheets. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be working in the office over there,” he gestured to where he had left his new phone.   


“You’re not joining me?” She asked, sliding into the bed, still wearing her robe.  


“Maybe later, Swan,” he winked. “But don’t wait up.” Turning, he walked back to the desk and sat, beginning to thumb through the copious amount of emails on his phone.  


With a sigh, Emma pursed her lips. She grabbed the remote control and flipped through the channels.  


It was a few hours later when Killian finally made it to the bed. He looked at the clock. 2:45am. Removing his robe and dressing in a pair of boxer briefs, he climbed into the bed next to the sleeping prostitute. She laid on her stomach, face turned toward him, a serene expression on her features. Her long, blonde hair was spread out on the pillow behind her. Something about her was incredibly alluring. He glanced at the TV. It seemed she had settled on a documentary. He would have pinned her for a trashy reality TV kind of girl. If nothing else, Emma Swan was a constant surprise to him.  


\--  


Emma woke alone, breathing in the scent of freshly-laundered sheets and something else. Pancakes? Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. This was definitely NOT her apartment. Oh. The John with the Penthouse. Killian. She smiled to herself and climbed from the bed. She shuffled out into the main living space. The doors to the balconies were open, a warm breeze filling the room as the sun spilled in through billowing draperies. There was a sizzling sound to her left, which she followed to find Killian, dressed in a pair of boxer briefs, flipping pancakes in the suite’s kitchen. He looked up and smiled.  


“Good morning,” he flipped another pancake and poured a glass of orange juice, sliding it onto the counter in front of him. “Do you like pancakes?”  


“Who doesn’t?” She smirked and moved toward him. She took the juice and sipped it. Fresh squeezed. Licking the sweet juice from her lips, she cleared her throat. “I should, um, get going, though.”  


“You should eat,” he suggested, plating a few of the cakes. He moved to the dining table, where he had set up a place for her. The setting already included bacon and some scrambled eggs.   


Emma laughed. “When did you get up and do all of this?” She took a seat at the table. She noticed there was only one place setting. “You should have woken me to eat with you.”  


“I don’t eat breakfast,” he poured a cup of coffee and strolled back to the table. “And six. I try to get some gym time in before I start work.”  


A bite was halfway to her mouth. She frowned. “You got up at six o’clock this morning? I remember getting drowsy around two this morning, and you weren’t in bed yet. Do you sleep?”  


“Some,” he shrugged and sat next to her. He picked up the newspaper and flipped idly through it. “Did you enjoy your documentary?”  


Emma nodded and ate, chewing slowly. She wanted to enjoy this meal, since it was definitely not an egg sandwich from a fast food joint or a slice of cold pizza, like she usually got. “It was great. We only have rabbit ears, so I was super excited to watch some History channel.”  


Killian’s phone rang before he could respond, but he did laugh as he answered it, “Killian Jones.”  


_“Uh, what’s so funny?”_ His attorney, Neal Cassidy, asked on the other end of the line. _“When are you coming in to the office?”_  


“Life, Mate,” he smiled and stood from the table, moving back toward the bedroom. “I’ll be in around nine. Coming in late. I had to get a bloody new phone last night and it took me a while to set it up this morning.”  


_“Okay, well, hurry. The stock is plummeting on Gold Industries. I think you should have dinner with the old codger who runs the business tonight. I’ve set up reservations for you and Tink at Nobu. 8:30. Dazzle this guy and we may take this company for a bargain,”_ Neal never got more excited than when he discussed taking down a business. _“This is going to be a really important week for us, Killian. Lots of networking to snag the investors.”_  


Killian frowned. Since Tink was most definitely not speaking to him anymore, not to mention spending her time at her sister’s wedding, it was unlikely he would be able to convince her to join him for dinner, let alone an entire week of networking and schmoozing. He turned slowly and glanced back at Emma, who had kicked her feet up on the chair next to her as she ate a strip of bacon and perused his discarded newspaper. “We’ll be there,” he said with a smirk. “See you soon, Neal.” Hanging up the phone, he turned back to Emma and strolled into the dining area.  


“Busy?” He asked, glancing down at her feet on the chair.  


“Mmm, sorry,” she nodded and put her feet down, pointing to the newspaper. “Did you see this? Olympics. I love to watch the volleyball. I used to play in high school.”  


“I have a business proposition for you,” he took a seat in the chair previously occupied by her bare feet.   


Emma’s eyebrow raised. She took a sip of her juice and scooted back in her chair to face him. “Business?”  


Killian nodded. “I’ve quite a lot of business meetings this week, Swan. Social events. I’m expected to attend these events with a date, to make me seem a bit less like the cold-hearted bastard I’m reputed to be.”  


“Cold-hearted? Really? You? The guy who gives foot massages in the bathtub?” She pursed her lips. “Okay, go on.”  


“Since my girlfriend and I are no longer on speaking terms, I’d like to hire you as my employee for the week. To be at my side,” he cocked an eyebrow. “Would you be interested?”  


She examined him for a long moment. “You want a hooker on your arm for your business meetings?”  


With a laugh, Killian shook his head. “No, no I don’t. I want a beautiful woman on my arm. Someone who is in the business of charming people. Someone who won’t be too demanding of me when I’m trying to close a deal. Do you think you’re up to the task?”  


“You can’t afford it,” she replied. “My wardrobe isn’t exactly what your kind of people would approve of. So I’d have to throw in the cost of that. Plus you want me during the day too?”  


“Eight thousand,” he answered cooly, not batting an eye at the sum. It was likely enough to pay the rent for her whole apartment building for a year. Emma tried, in vain, to hide the shock that spread across her features. She narrowed her gaze after a moment, trying to seem serious about the negotiation.  


“Ten,” she countered, expecting him to laugh in her face. Her time was definitely not worth ten thousand dollars. She might have been up for anything, but a classy guy like him could get a much more high-end girl for that kind of money.  


Killian grinned. “Done,” he stood and moved toward the bedroom. “I’ll give you extra money for your wardrobe, don’t worry.”  


She followed, blinking. “You know I meant ten _thousand dollars_ , right? Not ten bucks or ten thousand pesos?”  


“Aye,” he answered, grabbing a suit from the suite’s closet. He laid them on the bed and began dressing. “Ten thousand dollars. Five days and nights in my employ. Plus extra money for clothing and whatever else you need.”   


Emma stood still in the room, watching him, her mind reeling. Ten thousand dollars was more than she made in six months, let alone in a week. She swallowed hard, wondering if he was crazy.   


He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a credit card. He tossed the card onto the bed. “The limit on that is twenty grand, but I’m assuming you know better than to hit it. You’ll need a dress for dinner tonight, to start.”  


She stared at the card while he dressed, then looked up at him. “What’s the catch?”  


Buttoning his shirt, he laughed. “I’m sorry?”  


“There’s gotta be a catch. This…this doesn’t happen. Not to girls like me,” she sat slowly on the edge of the bed. “Are you, like…do you have AIDS or are you kinda twisted and I just haven’t seen it yet?”  


Killian pulled his tie around his neck and began working at it, turning to look in the mirror. “I have no diseases, and I’m not sure what ‘twisted’ is…but if you’re referring to any sort of sado-masochistic tendencies, Lass, I assure you I’m not usually inclined.”  


Emma stood, watching him fumble with his tie. Moving behind him, she slid her arms around his shoulders and grasped the tie, working it into a Windsor knot for him. She smoothed the tie down and smiled around his shoulder. “Okay. I believe you. When should I be back?”  


He smiled at her skills with the tie, figuring she probably picked it up from other Johns. “I’ll pick you up in the lobby at seven. We should be early for this dinner. I’ll run over some talking points with you, if that’s okay.”  


She smirked. “Sure, talking points. See you later.”  


Grabbing his suit jacket and his phone, Killian raised his eyebrows at her in return and left the suite.  


_“Oh my God,”_ Emma whispered. She ran to her bag and flipped open her cheap cell phone. There were four missed calls and ten texts from Ruby, escalating in panic. She returned a call.  


_“Please tell me this is Emma and not the cops,”_ Ruby answered quickly.  


“It’s me,” Emma laughed. “I’m sorry!”  


_“Do you even realize what an ass you are? You take off in a car and you’re gone all friggen night?! I’ve been to the St. Elizabeth ER looking for you. I was hoping I didn’t have to start checking dumpsters,”_ Ruby rattled off to her, obviously irritated.  


“I’m fine!” Emma laid back on the bed and picked up the credit card. She twisted it in her hand, admiring the black piece of plastic. “Boy, do I have an interesting story for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Mr. Gold and his nephew.

Despite the fact that Emma felt as if her attire was honestly no different from that of a Kardashian, or whoever the latest tabloid darling was, the looks Emma received on Rodeo Drive were incredibly intimidating. She did her best, though, to ignore the way people looked at her, and ducked into a store.  


Racks lined the walls, full of designer clothes made with rich fabrics. Emma walked past them, smiling as she considered all of her possibilities. She paused and looked at a dress, tilting her head to the side.  


“Can I help you?” A dark-haired woman asked, her nose slightly wrinkling as she took in Emma’s overall appearance.  


Emma smiled. “Yes, this is very nice. I don’t see a price tag, though…”  


“I don’t think that would fit you,” the woman said, crossing her arms over her chest. She shifted her weight to one hip. Emma noted a name tag. Regina.  


“Um,” Emma licked her lips, “I didn’t…really ask if it would fit. I asked how much it was.”  


A blonde woman approached and stood next to Regina, a phone in her hand. “I don’t think anything in this store is really your style. Why don’t you try somewhere else, hm?”  


Emma looked between the two women and took a step back. “Yeah,” she nodded, her lips pursed. Turning on her heel, she stalked out of the store, heading quickly back down the street toward the hotel. She tugged on her skirt, suddenly finding it to feel much shorter than before. As she strolled into the lobby, she avoided the speculative gazes from the snobbish patrons.  


“Excuse me,” a man called out. Emma pressed the button for the elevator. He jogged up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. “Excuse me, Miss?”  


“What?” Emma snapped, turning to look at him with fire in her eyes.  


“Where are you going?” The balding, red-haired man smiled and nudged his tortoise-shell glasses further up his nose.   


She rolled her eyes. “I’m staying the Penthouse.” The elevator dinged as she removed a key card from her purse and waved it at him.  


“Ah, so that makes you a guest of…?” The man’s eyebrow raised. His nametag read ‘Archie Hopper, Manager’.   


Emma rubbed her lips together. “Killian…”  


“Killian who?”  


“Look, can I just go?” She gestured to the open elevator in front of them. She was unable to remember Killian’s last name. Honestly, she was not sure why it mattered so much.  


“Come with me, please,” Mr. Hopper turned, beckoning her with a crook of his finger. He gestured to an open door, where there was an office within. Emma glanced at the office and slowly followed. “Have a seat,” he offered.  


Sitting carefully, Emma took in the items in the office. Various awards and certificates bedecked the gold-papered walls. There was a snow globe from Maine on the desk. Mr. Hopper closed the door behind him.  


“What is your name, Miss?” He asked, having a seat at his desk.  


“What do you want it to be?” When Mr. Hopper’s eyes narrowed at her, she cleared her throat and shrugged. “Emma.”  


“Right, Emma. I know you accompanied Mr. Jones last night in the Penthouse.”  


“Jones! That’s it. Killian Jones,” Emma grinned. “Can I go, now?”  


“Are you continuing to stay with Mr. Jones? I know he is not in the hotel at this time. I’d like to think I’m looking out for the safety of my guest,” Mr. Hopper folded his hands on the desk.  


Emma sighed. “He gave me a key to the room and he gave me his credit card and he told me to buy something nice to wear for dinner tonight. But the ladies…at the store…if you can even call them ladies…” She was starting to get choked up. Fighting back tears, she swallowed hard. “They were not nice.” She whispered the last bit, looking at her hands.  


Mr. Hopper watched Emma for a moment, then picked up the phone.  


“Are you calling the cops on me!?” She stood, her eyes going wide. That was the last thing she needed – an overnight stint for solicitation. Not that they had any proof, but since when did cops need proof?  


The manager held up a finger, then pointed to the chair. “Ladies clothing, please,” he spoke into the phone. Emma sat slowly, watching the man in front of her. He smiled. “Hello Ashley, this is Archie Hopper at the Beverly Wilshire…yes, thank you. I have with me the…friend…of a very important guest. She is in need of a dress for dinner this evening. Would you be able to assist her?”  


Emma bit down on her lip as she watched him, blushing. Sometimes, people really surprised her. Mr. Hopper was one of those people.  


\--  


The department store was massive. Emma had never seen anything quite like it. Archie, as he insisted he be called by her, had lent her a jacket to wear over her dress. She approached a young woman behind the counter.   


“Ashley?” She asked of the girl. The blonde beamed.  


“You must be Emma!” Coming around the counter, she offered a hand to the scantily-dressed young woman. “I’m so glad to meet you. Archie said you needed a dress for dinner. Is that right?”  


Nodding quickly, Emma adjusted the coat she was wearing a little. She blushed. “Something…classy. Archie said you’d be nice to me.”  


“Of course!” Sliding her arm into Emma’s she led her toward an escalator. As they rode up, Ashley chatted about the weather and the newest items they had received as of late. She gestured to a section full of beautiful cocktail dresses.   


“We can find you something that your friend will love,” Ashley smiled, taking something off of a rack. She examined Emma for a moment. “Size four?”  


Emma’s eyebrow raised. “How did you know?”  


Ashley winked. “It’s my job.” She slid the dress over her arm and looked through a few more things. “I think you’d look fantastic in a softer color. Oh, remind me and we’ll hit the cosmetics counter, too.”  


“Ashley?” Emma asked, fidgeting a little as she looked around.   


“Mmmhmm?” the saleswoman was busy combing through racks and racks of high-dollar designer dresses.  


“He’s not really…a friend, per se…” Color rose into Emma’s cheeks as she said it.  


Ashley paused and glanced around. She cleared her throat. “They never are, sweetheart.” She winked and Emma relaxed, knowing her appearance gave most everything away, but understanding Ashley’s comfort with the situation made it that much better.  


\--  


Killian Jones glanced at his Rolex. Seven-thirty. He groaned and hurried through the lobby, glancing around for Emma. With a heavy sigh, he turned toward the front desk to ask them to call up to her.  


Someone behind him cleared their throat. He glanced over his shoulder to see a man in a suit, with a tie he recognized as belonging to hotel staff.   


“Mr. Jones?” The man asked, smiling brightly and nudging his glasses up his nose.  


“Yes?” He asked, turning to look at the other man.  


The curly-haired man beamed. “Hi, I’m Archie Hopper, manager of the hotel.”  


“I’m sorry, but I’m quite late for a dinner date, and…” he trailed off, glancing again around the room.  


“Yes, I’ve been asked to tell you that your friend is in the bar,” Archie offered up one of his business cards.   


Killian smirked. “Friend?” He nodded and took the card. “Emma.”  


“Emma,” Archie nodded with a grin. “Lovely young woman.”  


Nodding, Killian glanced toward the bar in agreement. “Aye, that she is.” He tucked the business card into his suit jacket and headed for the bar. It was dimly lit within, a black grand piano in the corner. A few people sat at the counter, but he did not see Emma. Hearing someone walk into the bar, shoes clicking on the marble floors, Emma turned. She smiled to see Killian, combing through the few patrons within. Sliding from the bar stool, she smoothed out the peach-colored midi dress Ashley had picked out for her and made her way toward him.  


He turned back once more and reached for his phone to call the room, but paused as a vision in pastel moved toward him. Killian’s jaw dropped ever-so-slightly to see Emma, her long blonde hair swept up in a high ponytail, green eyes shining at him. Her dress was tasteful, with an off-the-shoulder neckline and a fitted bodice, leading to a very modest mid-calf chiffon skirt. Her nude-colored heels were a stark contrast to the thigh-high boots she had worn before.  


“You’re late,” she said, raising an eyebrow at him. His reaction was a plus, so far. She watched him deliberately close his mouth, then smile.   


“You’re stunning,” he replied, sliding an arm around her waist.   


Emma laughed. “You’re forgiven.”  


\--  


The restaurant was crowded, but the large spaces between the tables made for a certain amount of privacy. Emma and Killian were led to their dining space, where two men were waiting for them. The shorter of the pair was an older man with cheekbone length-hair, salt and pepper colored. His features were pointed and severe, with a stern brow. When his eyes met Emma’s, however, his gaze softened slightly. The younger man was tall, with dark hair and pale blue eyes. He had a bright smile about him, but something behind the expression lied to Emma. He was unhappy about the meeting, she wagered, but determined to show professionalism.  


“Mr. Jones,” the older man said, reaching out a hand to Killian. Killian grasped the man’s hand and shook it firmly.  


“Mr. Gold,” he nodded, then turned to the other man, offering his hand.  


“Mr. Jones, it’s a pleasure. I’m August Booth, Mr. Gold’s nephew,” the younger man offered. The pair shook hands with knowing looks between them.   


“Gentlemen, this is the lovely Miss Emma Swan,” Killian said finally, before they all sat. Emma nodded to each man and offered her hand in turn. As August took her hand, he leaned down to kiss the back of it with a smile.   


“A pleasure, Miss Swan,” he said softly before taking a seat.  


Killian shifted uncomfortably and adjusted his jacket as he sat. He picked up the menu before him and looked it over for a good moment or two. Emma frowned as she perused her own.   


“I have no idea what any of this is,” she whispered to Killian.  


With a smirk, he leaned back over to her. “I’ll order for you. It’ll be fine.”  


Drinks were served, and dinner was ordered. Mr. Gold finally spoke up after the niceties had passed. “So, Mr. Jones, you want to buy my company?”  


“Aye, that would be correct, sir,” Killian answered, leaning back slightly in his chair. “It would make you quite a rich man, were I to do so.”  


August rolled his eyes. Emma pressed her lips together and tried to make herself as small and inconspicuous as possible, letting the men do their business without any interference.  


“I’m already quite a rich man, thank you very much,” Mr. Gold replied. He took a sip from his Scotch and swirled it slowly in the glass. “What would you do to my employees? I’ve around six thousand of them. What are your plans?”  


“To fire them all and move the business overseas,” August answered before Killian had the chance. The two younger men stared at one another for a moment.  


“I would take care of your employees, Mr. Gold,” Killian responded. “I’m not in the business of shipping industry overseas. I do what I do to make a profit for both myself and the smaller business owners. I already have a client lined up for your naval contracts.”  


“How do you know about the naval contracts? They’re incomplete,” August frowned. He glanced over at his uncle, who was equally puzzled. “Do you have dirty politicians in your pockets?”  


With a chuckle, Killian shook his head. A salad course was served to the table, and Emma tried to avoid making any noise while she began nibbling at it. She sipped her martini slowly between bites. The business was tense, to be sure. She wondered if all of Killian’s meetings were like this one.  


“No,” Killian replied cooly. He shook his head. “I am friends with someone on the senate appropriations committee, but she is most certainly not a dirty politician. I play fair.”  


Mr. Gold ignored his salad and focused on Killian. “We’ll see about that.”  


With a shrug, Killian glanced to Emma, who was nudging bits of octopus tentacles across her plate with her fork. She nudged one a bit too hard and it flew from the plate, knocking into the candle in the center of the table. Her cheeks turned a bright pink and she cleared her throat, reaching for the offending morsel.  


August grinned at her across the table and shook his head as he laughed silently. She noticed a smirk from Mr. Gold as well.  


Killian placed a hand on Emma’s thigh under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She relaxed a bit and gave him a gentle smile.   


“How’s that brother of yours,” August asked, picking up his own martini. “I’ve heard of some of his dastardly business dealings with clients in the middle east.”  


“Dastardly is usually applied to me,” Killian noted. “And my brother passed away last month.”  


Emma turned to look at him, frowning. He had not even mentioned a brother, let alone a dead one. She licked her lips slowly and went to place a hand over his on her thigh, but he shifted away from her.  


“I’m sorry to hear it,” Gold said, his gaze softening once more. “What kind of disruption usually happens with the customers when you take over a company the size of ours?”  


Clearing his throat, Killian began listing off the details of one of his large-scale operations. Lead times, production hours, union dues, and shift maximization were all terms Emma had never encountered in her life. She listened to him with awe, but kept mostly to herself. She knew her job for the evening was to be eye candy, and little else.  


“And you, Miss Swan,” August asked, a twinkle in his eye, “what is it you do?”  


Emma remembered the coaching she had been given in the limousine on the way to the restaurant. “Sales,” she replied, smiling softly. “I’m new to Los Angeles, so I’m working on building a portfolio here.”  


A large platter of sushi came to the table and drinks were refreshed. Emma fiddled a bit with the chopsticks. She sighed. With a laugh, Killian helped to try and position her hand, but she ended up giggling. “I’m hopeless,” she muttered.  


“Hardly,” August smirked. He gestured for a waiter, who brought a pair of chopsticks with ‘training wheels’, or a rubber band and a bit of paper for stability. They made the chopsticks more like a pair of tweezers, and easier to use.  


“My hero!” Emma laughed, as she picked up a bit of tuna with her new, easier-to-manage chopsticks.  


It was not until a dessert course of green tea ice cream was served that the final discussions on the business began.  


“Mr. Gold, I’ve laid it all out for you tonight,” Killian said over the table. “I hope you’ll come quietly and sign the documents with us in a few weeks.”  


Gold waved off the ice cream and watched Killian closely. “I am going to do everything in my power to stop you from purchasing my company, Mr. Jones. I hope you’re prepared.”  


August nodded in agreement. “We’ll be on the phone with the banks in the morning. You can count on your bid being rejected.”  


“I’m sure my business means much more to the banks than yours,” Killian smiled cooly.  


August stood and pointed across the table. “If you think you’re going to mess around with our ability to control our own business, you’ve got another thing coming. My uncle built this company from the ground, up. We won’t have it sold off like livestock at a fair.” Gold joined his nephew in standing, tossing his napkin onto the table.  


Killian stood and buttoned his suit jacket. A great deal of people in the restaurant were looking at them. Emma remained seated. She glanced between the three men, wondering if they were going to throw down right there in the middle of the room.  


“We’ll be in touch, Gentlemen,” Killian nodded to them.   


August was turning red with anger. He turned to Gold and patted him on the shoulder, then moved to Emma’s side. “Miss Swan, I hope there are no ill feelings here tonight. It’s been an absolute pleasure meeting you.”  


Emma nodded slowly and gave a polite smile. Mr. Gold took her hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re a charming young woman. Have a good evening.”  


Without another word, the two men left the restaurant. Killian sat down again and gestured to the waiter for a bill. Emma remained quiet, making half-moon impressions in her melting ice cream with the head of her spoon. The tension was seeping into her own joints, and she made quick work of her martini to try and rid herself of it.  


The limousine ride was quiet as well, with Killian staring out the window most of the time. She finally forced herself to reach over and slide her hand over his. This time, he did not flinch away, but nor did he look at her.   


The pair drew stares as they entered the lobby, but Emma noted a change in the looks from earlier that day. The glances were accompanied with smiles and expressions of admiration. She supposed it was because they looked good together. Her light hair was a winning contrast against his dark features. As they stood at the elevator, Emma kept her voice low.   


“I can give you a massage, if you’d like. I did take some classes in that before I moved out here,” she offered, squeezing his hand gently.  


Killian shook his head. “I’m going to blow off some steam down in the bar. You go on up, and I’ll be up later.” He leaned in to kiss her cheek, then turned and made his way sullenly toward the bar. She wanted to follow, but thought it best that she listen to his instructions.  


Fully expecting a frustrated fuck later in the evening when Killian joined her in the suite, Emma pulled on the pale blue nightie Ashley had helped her choose. She covered it in a cotton robe from the hotel and fluffed her hair. Grabbing a magazine, she moved onto the suite’s balcony and lounged on a chaise, next to the glittering private swimming pool. As the street lights became the only lights around, Emma frowned and glanced at the clock. Killian had been in the bar for a full hour. Sighing, she slid on her heels and made her way downstairs, keeping the robe closed with a hand near her neck.  


The bar was nearly empty, save for some staff. Soft piano music was playing. The melody was sweet, but with a tragic undertone. Emma stepped into the bar and peeked around, looking for Killian. Seeing no sign of him at the counter, she turned, but then paused as she noticed the man at the piano. It was him.   


Killian’s tie was off, his shirt unbuttoned to show dark curls. His hair was mussed, and a glass of lemon water was sitting atop the expensive piano. He finished the song he was playing and looked up, taking a swig from the glass. Emma gave him a soft smile. Biting on his lip, Killian glanced around the room. “Would you all mind terribly if we had some privacy?”  


The various staff members nodded and filtered out of the room, the heavy wooden doors closing behind them. Emma’s eyebrow raised as she sauntered toward him. “Do people always do what you ask of them?”  


Standing, Killian offered a hand to her. She moved toward him and took his hand. He pulled her close, gazing deeply into her eyes. Emma tensed just a little as he pushed her robe from her shoulders, letting it fall into a heap on the marble floors. Grasping her hips, he lifted her to sit atop the piano and pushed her legs apart to settle between them.   


Emma blushed and looked down at him. He reached up, brushing his fingers through her long, blonde hair. Moving forward, he made to kiss her, but she turned her head at the last second. No intimacy like a kiss. Just sex. That was how Emma operated, and she was not going to break her rules for one rich John.  


Killian remembered the rule and slid his lips along the side of her neck. He moved in closer, pushing Emma’s feet onto the piano keys. The instrument sounded under her heels, and he dragged his hands over her silken, smooth legs. She was an absolute marvel, with a body like that. Every inch of her was gorgeous, and her eyes were to die for. Just looking at her astride the piano made him harden in his suit pants. He grasped her around the waist and tugged slightly backward.  


Feeling the pull, she laid slowly back onto the piano, letting his strong hands push and bend her exactly the way he wanted. He trailed his hand down the center of her body, between her breasts, over her stomach, feeling the silk of her powder blue nightgown. Once he reached the hem, he lifted it, exposing the matching lace thong that barely covered her most intimate of places.  


The delicate garment slid down her legs, over her heels, which he left on her feet. With a flick of his fingers, he unzipped and pulled his straining erection free of the restrictive pants he still wore from that evening’s formal dinner. He grasped Emma’s hips firmly and pulled, sliding her body across the piano, toward him. He dipped two fingers into her already-slick folds, leaning down to kiss her bare, exposed stomach. His fingers circled her clit slowly, eliciting a low moan of delight.  


Wasting little time, Killian pulled her toward him once more and plunged himself into her depths. Emma gasped, arching her back up off of the grand piano. She grasped the edge, her feet slipping ever-so-slightly on the ivory keys, and new notes sounding each time he thrust into her. She had never in her life seen an angry, frustrated man be so absolutely seductive. Looking up from her place atop the piano, she stared into icy blue eyes, hardened by the evening’s tense dinner. He thrust deep into her, not bothering to steady or slow the pace. Pulling back nearly all the way, he plunged into her quivering heat again, with more notes accompanying her cries of pleasure.   


“Killian,” she whimpered, fingernails scraping the black lacquer of the piano top. She wrapped her leg up around his fully-dressed back, leaving just one foot to press into the high notes at the end of the piano. Each thrust moved her body a little further onto the instrument, but then he pulled her back, burying himself to the absolute hilt. His thumb found her most sensitive nub and he circled and pressed it in turn, rubbing her up onto her peak.  


Her gorgeous breasts bounced within their lacy blue confines as he pushed into her, banging away at all of his frustrations over the intense meeting. Almost more than the business discussion itself, the boiling tension inside of him was over the fact that he could not stand the attentions August Booth had paid her. He seemed intent on charming her, and that was the last thing Killian wanted. He flicked his fingers quickly against her clit, leaning down to clamp his mouth over her pointed nipple, as it pressed against the delicate fabric of her nightshift.  


With a loud cry, Emma arched her back and came hard, gasping for breath as her innermost walls fluttered with pleasure along the length of Killian’s heavily-drilling cock. He groaned in reply to the way she came on him, and moments later he followed suit, pumping his seed deep inside of her. His chest heaved as he collapsed forward over her body, breathing heavily. Emma purred with satisfaction and dragged her fingernails along his scalp. If this was the way he relieved tension, Emma was more than willing to continue to assist.


	5. Chapter 5

As morning light streamed in through the large windows of the hotel’s penthouse suite, Emma turned over and stretched. She was completely nude, save for a white bed sheet, wrapped somewhat chastely around her body. Reaching to her left, she found the other side of the King-sized bed to be unoccupied. She sat up, clutching the sheet against her, and glancing around the suite.  


Seeing no one, Emma tugged the sheet free from the bed and held it against her as she padded over the plush carpets. One of the suite’s balcony doors was open to the deck, which had its own private swimming pool. Killian was perched in a deck chair, a healthy distance from the water. Emma ran her fingers through her hair and stepped out onto the breezy deck.  


“Good morning,” she smiled at him. “Did you sleep?”  


Glancing up, Killian smiled warmly. “A couple of hours, maybe.”  


The pout on Emma’s lips was enough to make him roll his eyes with a smirk. “I just…have a lot on my mind.”  


“Anything I can help with?” Moving to the pool, she dipped a bare toe into the water to check the temperature. “Maybe a swim would help you relax?”  


He frowned as he watched her, his hands gripping the armrests on the chair a bit more tightly. “Quite the opposite, I’m afraid.”  


The water was warm. Emma was tempted to drop the sheet and dive in, but Killian’s straightening posture advised her otherwise. “You don’t like the water?”  


Shaking his head, Killian cleared his throat. He remained seated, but patted his thigh, signaling for her to join him away from the edge of the pool.  


Emma did as she was requested, moving close to her client to have a seat on his leg. She toyed with the tie around his neck, neatly wound into a Windsor knot. “So…you just can’t swim, or…?”  


“My brother, Liam, he drowned in a boating accident. Excellent swimmer,” he noted, sliding a hand onto her hip. His thumb drew circles against it. “Not a fan since then.”  


She nodded, looking into his deep blue eyes, which were heavy with worry and dark lashes. She found her gaze trailing over his features. The barely-there freckles on his nose. Her eyes lingered for a long moment on his lips. She found herself flicking her tongue over her own, her breath catching in her chest. No, she warned herself, snapping out of her daze. With a smile, she ran her fingers through his hair. “Well then, we’ll avoid the swimming.”  


“How does more shopping sound today?” Killian asked, sliding his hand over the small of her back. Emma wrinkled her nose, and he raised an eyebrow in surprise. “No? I thought you’d enjoy yourself.”  


“The clerks in the shops weren’t very nice, unfortunately,” Emma scowled. She shook her head and sighed. “They know who I am just by looking at me.”  


Killian frowned. He patted her backside and stood once she was off of his lap. He made a quick phone call and gestured back through the open doors of the suite. “Get dressed, and we’ll go.”  


\--  


Emma fidgeted nervously with the hem of her dress as they stood in the lobby of a very fancy-looking boutique, not unlike the one she had been ousted from earlier in the week. Killian was feeling the leather on a red jacket nearby, a short sound of approval coming from the back of his throat. A handsome young man approached with a grin, offering a hand out to Killian, who stood confidently at her side.  


“Good afternoon,” the man said, shaking Killian’s hand firmly before he moved to offer his hand to Emma, “my name is David Nolan, and I’m the manager of this establishment. I understand you were looking to speak to me?”  


Killian smiled, tucking his hands back into his suit pockets. “Yes, sir. My name is Killian Jones. This is my lovely companion Emma Swan. Miss Swan is visiting me and has had the most unfortunate accident with her luggage.”  


Emma glanced sidelong at Killian, watching him make up the story on the spot. She smirked slightly and shifted her weight on her flimsy heels.  


“She is in need of a wardrobe for a few events whilst here in town. Can you be of assistance, Mr. Nolan? Money is, of course, absolutely no object when it comes to my Swan.”  


A shiver ran down Emma’s spine as Killian placed a hand low on her back. His Swan. She wondered how much of that sentiment was the story and how much of it was true. She forced a smile and nodded to Mr. Nolan, whose eyes widened slightly at the mention of money.  


“You have come to absolutely the right place, Mr. Jones,” David extended his arm to Emma. “Let me show you to my wife and in-house stylist, Mary Margaret. Mr. Jones, will you be joining us?”  


“I have some business to attend to,” he pulled out a business card and handed it over to Mr. Nolan, along with a black credit card. “Please call me if you have any trouble with the credit card. I highly doubt it, though.”  


Taking the credit card, Mr. Nolan gave a grin and a nod. “Oh we will most certainly help Miss Swan find everything she needs.”  


“Excellent,” Killian leaned in and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. “Be good. Have fun.”  


Emma simply nodded with a smile as Mr. Nolan pulled her away toward a table to begin the process of buying an entire new wardrobe.  


\--  


Emma leaned back against the hard wooden dining room chair as she waited, fluffing her hair a little bit more and glancing at the digital clock on the stove in the kitchen. It was 8:45, and Killian still had not made it back from the office. She was nearly ready to give up on the whole idea when she heard the faint ‘beep’ of the elevator approaching. Kicking up her long, bare legs on the edge of the table, she leaned back comfortably and waited.  


Killian had spent the entire day fighting with lawyers for Gold Industries, and as he exited the elevator, he was finishing a strongly-worded email on his phone. With a click of ‘Send’, he heard Emma’s voice across the suite.  


“How was your day, Dear?” She asked.  


He moved to tuck the phone into his pocket and looked up, smirking, ready to tease her about using such an endearment with one of her clients. His expression fell, however, and his phone clambered to the floor. His eyes drank in the beautiful candle-lit sight before him. Emma was almost completely nude, her long golden locks spilling slightly over her shoulders, legs kicked up onto the dining table, crossed one over the other. The only scrap of clothing she wore was a red leather jacket, the one he had touched in the boutique, which barely covered her naked breasts. He could see just a tease of her ass from the posture in which she sat. He fumbled slightly for words at the sight of her beauty.  


“Stressful?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. The reaction was what she had hoped it would be. Biting down on her lip, she lifted her hands and crooked a finger at the wealthy businessman before her, who seemed to be melting into some sort of trembling mess.   


Killian nodded slowly, his eyes not daring to leave her body, lest she disappear like the vision she seemed to be. He stepped forward, dropping his briefcase and beginning to shed his suit jacket.  


“Do you like the jacket? I thought I saw you eyeing it. I got it for you,” she smiled brightly, uncrossing her legs and letting her feet find the floor. She stood slowly and moved toward him.  


Killian’s eyes drank in the fluid movement of her breasts as she walked, the smooth curve of her hips, trailing down to where they met in a bare ‘V’ between her thighs. “I think the jacket is my favorite of your purchases. I don’t even need to see the rest, Love,” he muttered, reaching out to slide his hands over those hips of hers. He leaned in, lips parting, eyes heavy-lidded with want.  


Emma quickly turned her head, swallowing hard. She closed her eyes, allowing his lips to find her cheek. She felt him awkwardly pause, then trail kisses down the side of her neck.   


“Well, I got quite a lot of good stuff,” she muttered, her fingers finding the hair at the back of his neck. She wound the strands around her fingers, her nails scraping ever-so-slightly at the lowest part of his scalp. “I thought I should say ‘thank you’.”  


Chuckling softly, his hands found their way up her sides and he palmed her breasts, rocking his hips forward against hers. “You are very welcome,” he smirked and shifted his weight to slide off his shiny black leather shoes.   


Licking her lips slowly, Emma breathed against Killian’s ear. “So what’ll it be, Mister Jones?” She flicked her tongue against his earlobe. “Tell me what you want.”  


“You,” he whispered in return, his eyes darkened with lust. “Leave the jacket on.”  


“I seem to have found a weakness…” she giggled and tugged at his belt, pulling it open and whipping it aside.   


“You are my weakness, Swan,” he muttered against the crook of her neck, placing kisses against her skin.   


Emma blushed, not sure how to handle such a compliment. She was sure it was merely bedroom talk. With a firm tug, she pulled open his white dress shirt, buttons flying across the room. She laughed softly and slid her fingers into his warm, soft chest hair, dragging her hands slowly down over his taut torso. “I want to taste you,” she whispered against his ear. He seemed to shiver at the thought, and Emma bent, finding a comfortable spot on her knees in the plush carpet. Her hands slid over the now-tented dress slacks he wore, teasing his erection with a wicked smirk.  


Killian’s eyes closed as she teased him, and he laughed softly. “Fuck,” he whispered under his breath, his toes curling in anticipation. He slid his fingers into her soft hair, pushing it back from her face as he watched her undress him, then slide the head of his cock in between her beautiful pink lips. “Emma…” he moaned lowly.  


Emma pulled her lips back and released him with a loud ‘pop’, her eyes focused up on him from her position on the floor. Her tongue slowly moved around his length, wetting his member with slow, full licks. One hand settled on his balls as she leaned forward and enveloped his length completely, pushing him deep inside the back of her throat.   


He drew in a sharp breath, letting his head fall back to stare at the ceiling, letting his beautiful Swan do her magic on him. Each movement of her mouth coaxed him quickly toward his peak, and he found himself grabbing a handful of her locks, thrusting his hips forward in time with the movements of her head. He would never force her into more than she could handle; he simply wanted to participate in this incredible fantasy. Seeing her there, sparkling green eyes focused upon him, his member thrusting in and out of her gorgeously wet, hot mouth, his hand in her long blonde hair, it most certainly did not take long for him to finish. He cried out loudly and held her close as he came, pumping his hot seed down her throat. He released his grip on Emma quickly after his orgasm, wanting to be sure she would not choke on him any more than she felt was comfortable.   


Emma took a deep breath once she had cleaned him with her lips and tongue, swallowing every last drop of his essence. With a blush in her cheeks and slightly watery eyes, she pushed her hair back from her face and smirked, watching him stare at her in wonder. He reached forward and brushed her cheek with his fingertips.  


“Are you alright, Love?” He asked, pulling her close to him. “Can I get you anything?”  


“I’m perfect, Killian,” she laughed, shaking her head. “Don’t seem so concerned.”  


He chuckled softly and scooped her up into his arms, kicking away his pants before carrying her toward the bed. “When a lady does a favor, its best to care for her after…”  


Emma bit down on her lower lip. “You’re the politest man I’ve ever met.”  


He placed her carefully on the bed and laid down beside her, something changing in his expression when she spoke. He slid a hand onto her backside, feeling the soft curve of it against his palm.  


“How did you end up doing this?” He asked finally, having gathered the courage. It had been bothering him since they met, since she hardly seemed like the kind of girl who would need to hold such an occupation.  


She was surprised at the question, but answered anyway. “I grew up in the foster system. My parents dropped me on the side of the road when I was a baby. When I turned sixteen, I ran away from my last group home and I got together with this…total loser. He taught me how to steal things. We lived in dirty hotel rooms and squatted in abandoned apartments for a few years. Then I got pregnant.”   


Both of Killian’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Pregnant? You have a child?”  


Emma shook her head. “When he found out, he took off. Didn’t want the responsibility, you know? I went to a shelter and tried to get my life in order for the kid’s sake. But I ended up losing the baby, anyway. So I ran as far away from Boston as I could get. First day here, I met Ruby. She turned tricks on Hollywood Boulevard and made it sound easy.”  


He frowned and brushed some hair from her eyes. “How long ago was that?”  


Glancing up at him, Emma cleared her throat. “About three months ago? I moved in with her and tried some other jobs first. I parked cars and waited tables. My first night on the Boulevard was…six weeks ago. I got picked up, taken to some crummy roach motel, and…I cried the whole time.”  


The regret in her eyes was overwhelming. Killian took in a deep breath and brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek. “No crying anymore.”  


Emma was not sure if he meant it as a command or as an observation, so she shrugged and smirked. “A girl could hardly be sad with you, Mr. Jones.”  


“I certainly would not want to disappoint you,” he smiled, grasping her leg and lifting it up over his hip. He slid a hand down between her thighs, stroking her lust-flooded center with his fingers. Emma hissed and moaned, looking directly into his eyes.  


“I doubt you ever could,” she grinned and giggled as they began round two of what was sure to be a night of surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

A cool breeze swept through the trees surrounding the playing fields. Emma took Killian’s hand as she stepped out of the black limousine which carried them out to the Polo club. A floral, long-sleeved mini dress capped with a wide-brimmed white hat made sure that she now blended seamlessly into the crowd. She wobbled slightly on her heels as they made their way through a gravel drive.  


“Mr. Jones!” A man hurried toward them. Killian extended a hand and greeted the man with a smile.  


“Mr. French, it’s nice to see you again,” he grinned broadly and gave a tip of his hand toward Emma. “This is my friend Emma Swan. Emma, this is Moe French, and he was kind enough to handle all of our arrangements for the match.”  


Emma offered her hand to Mr. French, who shook it with a firm grip. “It’s so nice to meet you, Mr. French. Thank you for your hard work.”  


“No problem at all, my dear! Please, come to the tent and let me know if everything is to your liking,” he ushered the pair toward a large white tent and pulled back a flap for them to enter. Once her eyes adjusted to the dim light beneath the canopy, Emma gasped slightly. The room was filled with round tables topped with gorgeous centerpieces of flowers in pinks and yellows. The North side of the tent was open to the field, giving anyone inside a perfect view of the game.   


“Oh my Goodness,” she whispered, looking around. There were several bars and buffet tables set up around the perimeter of the tent.  


“Do you approve, Miss Swan?” Mr. French asked. Killian stepped away from her for a moment to speak to a caterer about the dining options.  


“It’s beautiful,” she beamed to the man, “but I’m hardly the person to ask. Killian paid for it, I believe.”  


“Ah, yes, but he wanted to make sure you were satisfied,” he nodded and grinned. “If you have any questions, I’ll be in the next building over, dealing with the ice sculpture.”  


As she leaned over to smell one of the lovely floral arrangements, she heard a voice from the entrance.   


“Killian Jones, how the hell are ya?” A man asked, stepping into the room. Emma turned to see a young man with salt and pepper hair, a hint of a moustache, and one of the cheesiest grins she had ever seen. At the man’s side was one of the most beautiful women Emma had ever seen. She was petite and slim, her curves hugged in a tight-fitting red Herve Leger bandage dress. As Emma stood her ground, she noticed several others filing into the tent and swarming the bar.   


“Emma,” Killian gave a small gesture with his hand, beckoning her to him. She smiled and moved to his side, where he slid his arm around her waist. “Emma, this is my attorney, Neal Cassidy and his lovely wife Tamara. Neal, this is my friend Emma Swan.”  


“Wow, you did well this time,” Neal snickered, taking Emma’s hand and kissing the back of it. “It’s a pleasure, Miss Swan.”  


“Very nice to meet you,” she nodded and smiled, forcing off an eerie feeling about Mr. Cassidy. She smiled as well at Tamara, who gave a curt nod and turned to find the bar. Emma excused herself while the two men talked shop.  


As she strolled through the tent, Emma stopped and admired a few of the napkins on the buffet table. She traced the ‘Killian Jones Enterprises’ logo with her finger, feeling a little sad now that she knew the company used to bear his brother’s name as well. A couple of women sat at a table nearby, tittering with the latest gossip.   


“Did you see the blonde he brought with him?” One of the women asked. She was a redhead with a large green gem dangling from her neck. Emma knew from the kind of money that tended to be thrown around in these crowds that the gem was likely a very expensive emerald.   


“Yeah, flavor of the month,” the other woman giggled, tipping her martini up to her lips. “Typical Killian Jones. I’m sure she’s positively gagging for the cash.”  


Unable to control herself, Emma’s gaze narrowed. She moved closer to the table and gave a smile. “Are you ladies enjoying yourself?”  


A look of shock crossed the redhead’s features. She hid a smirk and nodded quickly. “Oh of course, darling…”  


“Fantastic. And I’m not gagging for the cash. In fact, I’m just using him for his amazing dick. Have fun, girls!” Turning, Emma stalked out of the tent, leaving both women in complete shock.  


\--  


“Listen, Killian, we gotta close this deal as soon as we can, okay?” Neal lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke to the side. He shook his head. “Old man Gold is gettin’ itchy, and he’s hiring some new legal firepower.”  


“I’m working on it,” Killian sighed, fanning the smoke away from himself. He dusted some dirt from his pantleg and took a step back from his associate. “That’s one of the reasons we’re here, sponsoring this event.”  


“I don’t know why we don’t just throw this money into the deal instead of wining and dining everyone,” Neal waved his cigarette around a bit more and tapped some ash down onto the ground.   


“It takes tact, Mate. That’s why I do this bit, and you handle the paperwork,” glancing around the tent, Killian frowned. “Did you see where Emma got to?”  


“Nah,” Neal shrugged, “But did you see those Oz sisters?” He whistled low and made a clicking sound with his tongue.   


\--  


Having wandered away from the tent, Emma was still kicking herself for having made such an insensitive comment. She knew it was inappropriate to talk about Killian like that, but why did people have to be so rude anyway? She paused and leaned against a fence, staring out over the field.  


“Emma?” A voice asked. Breaking herself from her reverie, she glanced up to see one of the players making his way over toward her on horseback. She stood a bit taller and smiled when she realized who it was.  


“August,” she grinned. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”  


With a chuckle, August removed his helmet and climbed down off of his horse. The team was just warming up, so he was hardly in poor condition to greet anyone yet. “Your boyfriend did.”  


“Ah,” Emma blushed and moved her sunglasses up onto her hat. “Well, he doesn’t tell me much.”  


Frowning, August shook his head. “Shame. I can see you’re quite smart. Maybe you could help him on some of these business deals of his.”  


Avoiding going any further into the subject, Emma nodded toward the beautiful stallion in front of her. “Is this your horse?”  


“Yes!” He grinned and patted the chestnut-colored horse. “This is Hermes. Would you like to pet him?” He brought the horse closer to the fence.  


\--  


Stepping out into the sun, Killian glanced around, lowering his aviators over his eyes. After a moment, he paused, watching Emma petting the horse of one of the polo players.   


“Dude,” Neal said, ducking out of the tent next to him, stomping his cigarette into the pristine grass, “is that guy after your girl?”  


Killian shook his head and smirked. “No, no. They’ve met before. That’s August Gold,” Killian gestured toward the young man. “He’s the heir to Gold Industries. They met at dinner the other evening.”  


There was a long silence. Emma’s laughter echoed as the horse nuzzled up against her. Neal finally spoke, “Where’d you say you met her?”  


Taking in a deep breath, Killian cleared his throat. “At a party,” he said casually, tucking his hands into his pockets.  


“What party? What’s she do?” Neal stepped forward and turned to face his associate. “She just showed up right when you started working on this deal?”  


“Just a party, Mate,” Killian rolled his eyes. “And…she’s in sales.”  


“What does she sell?”   


“What does it matter, Cassidy?” Killian’s voice was a little more edgy than it had been earlier in the day. “Why do you care?”  


“I’m just saying it’s a little suspicious. She looks chummy with Gold. What if she’s…y’know, working for them? Trying to get into your pants to knock you off of your game?” Neal’s narrowed gaze showed how serious he was about the idea. Killian stifled a laugh.  


“She’s not an industrial spy,” he smirked. “Trust me.”  


“You act like you don’t know a damn thing about her, though,” Neal shoved his hands into his pockets, clicking his tongue obnoxiously. “I’m just sayin’…”  


“Oh my God, Cassidy, she’s a hooker,” the Englishman blurted, rolling his eyes, “Okay? She’s a hooker. I hired her for the week. I met her on Hollywood Boulevard. In your car.”  


The attorney paused and stared at him, moving in closer. “Are you for real, Jones?”  


Killian laughed and nodded. “Yes, I’m serious.” He patted his associate on the shoulder and turned to head back inside the tent, shaking his head.  


\--  


“Good luck out there,” Emma beamed and gestured to the field. “I don’t know much about Polo, but I’ll root for your team.”  


“Good to know I have a cheerleader,” August replied with a wink. He climbed back into the saddle and took off, leaving Emma at the fence, waving.  


Neal strolled slowly over toward Emma, licking his lips. “Having fun?” He asked with a smirk.  


Emma jumped slightly and laughed, nodding. “Yes! Gosh, you scared me. Are you enjoying yourself, too?”  


Shrugging, Neal pushed his sunglasses up onto his head and leaned his back against the fence, his head turned toward Emma. “It’s all the same to me. Same parties; same people. But it must be all new to you.”  


Nodding, she shifted her weight from one hip to the other. “Yes, everyone is a stranger to me. But Killian has been great with introducing me to everyone.” Whistles blew as the players moved into formation, waiting for the match to begin.  


“Big change from Hollywood Boulevard, hm?” Neal’s eyebrow raised slowly as he wantonly dragged his gaze down, then back up her body.   


Emma’s jaw clenched. Suddenly uncomfortable, she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. “I don’t know what you mean.”  


He laughed and leaned in a bit closer to her. “C’mon, you know what I mean. This isn’t your thing. You do most of your best work on your knees, I wager. Killian wouldn’t have kept you around all week if you didn’t.”  


She remained silent, toeing the ground with her suede sandal. Her head was spinning. She honestly thought Killian would have kept her real occupation to himself. She must have been wrong about him. He really was just a creep like the rest of them. More than anything, she was glad she had not kissed him. That would make everything just…too personal.  


“Well, listen,” Neal said, pushing away from the fence and moving closer to her. He dragged a finger down the side of her arm. Emma turned her head away at the putrid scent of cigarettes and whiskey. “After he leaves town, let’s get together. I’m interested in seeing what you can do.”  


Her stomach churning at the idea of this horrid man treating her like a piece of meat, Emma simply nodded. She suddenly sympathized with Tamara, and understood her cold demeanor. The poor woman was married to a terrible slimeball. Neal turned and walked back toward the tent, lighting up another cigarette. Emma shivered, despite the heat of the day, and glanced around. No one had seen their encounter; for which she was grateful. It took her a few minutes to compose herself before she made her way slowly back into the tent, stopping at the bar for a martini on the way.  


\--  


“You were awfully quiet at the match, Love,” Killian said once they were seated inside the limousine.   


Emma faked a smile. “I don’t really know anything about polo, to be perfectly honest.”  


“Well then, I hope you learned something while watching,” taking out his phone, Killian flipped through a few emails and text messages. Emma turned to gaze out her window. Her blood was boiling with rage. Everything told her to run away from the situation as fast as she could. The last thing she needed was Killian handing her off to his sleazy friends.   


The thick silence between the pair remained until Emma stalked off of the elevator and made her way toward the suite’s bathroom.   


“Are you alright, Swan?” Killian asked, tugging at his tie. He frowned, having sensed a tension between them, yet not quite understanding the problem.   


“No,” Emma answered honestly. She grabbed her things, shoving them into the ripped black purse with which she had arrived. Turning, she grabbed her busted boots from the floor. “I think…I think I’ve been here too long. It’s time to go. I want my money.” She averted her eyes.  


Pausing, Killian stared at the beautiful blonde in front of him. She was angry, yes, but why? Stepping forward, he reached out to touch her cheek, but she turned away.  


“Just…give me the money for the first night, and I’ll go,” she finally looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.  


“What did I do?” He asked quietly, stepping closer once more. She backed away from him, clutching her bag to her chest.  


“I didn’t come here to be pimped out to your friends,” she finally said, wiping angrily at tears on her face. “I say who, I say when, I say how much.”  


His jaw dropping slightly, Killian came to a realization about what had happened. “Emma, I…I only told him about you because he thought you were some kind of spy working for Gold.”  


“I don’t care,” she clenched her teeth. “If you were going to let your friends try to pick me up, I’d rather be in my street clothes. I can handle them, then. It’s like my armor.”  


“The last thing I wanted was for Cassidy to try and pick you up. And if that’s armor, it’s pretty poor, Love. Hardly covers much at all,” he smirked. She was not interested in a joke. Turning, he sighed and moved to a small safe near the bar. He opened it and took out a handful of bills, tossing them onto the sofa next to her. “Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”  


When she saw the money hit the sofa, it was like a stab to the chest. Hearing his caring words made it worse. She felt as if he was twisting the knife. What did he care? Holding her bag more tightly, she ran toward the elevator.   


Closing the safe, he heard Emma’s heels clicking on the marble floor as she took off. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was fairly common knowledge that Neal Cassidy was a jerk; he had just never experienced it first-hand. Now, he knew exactly who it was he had hired as an attorney. The real question was: why did Emma’s departure leave him feeling empty inside? He turned back to see if she was gone. He had not heard the elevator, but she was nowhere in sight. The money, however, all of it - still on the couch. Glancing up, he moved toward the elevator bank, where he watched her furiously pound the ‘down’ button on the elevator. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and approached slowly.   


“Emma, I’m sorry,” he sighed. “Please, stay.”  


She did not turn to look at him. A tear streamed down her cheek. “You hurt me,” she whispered.  


“I promise I will never, ever hurt you again. And I want to make this right, please,” he pleaded, keeping his distance but maintaining his gaze. “Please stay for the rest of the week with me. You can go if you wish, but…I would very much like the pleasure of your company.”  


The elevator doors opened. Emma stared into the small cubicle lined in the finest wood paneling. She took in a deep breath, then turned to face Killian. She could see the hurt behind his eyes. Their color was much duller than usual. With a slow nod, she let the elevator doors close and turned back to him. She bit down on her lower lip and stepped back into the living area of the suite.  



	7. Chapter 7

“And that, Gentlemen, is how you make a million bucks in twenty minutes,” Neal grinned, taking a sip from the glass of water in front of him. “For my next trick, I’ll make fifty million in a week.”  


“Disappointing,” Killian mused, twirling his pen between his fingers before his administrative assistant slipped a folder in front of him, “instead of making progress, you would slow your income by ninety percent.”  


Neal moved to protest, then narrowed his gaze. “You’re funny,” rolling his eyes, he watched the other man sign the documents in front of him, then took them and began to scribble a few of his own signatures on the pages. “How about some drinks tonight?”  


Killian had already left his desk chair and was shrugging on his suit jacket. “Sorry, I’m busy tonight. I have a date.”  


“A date? Oh, with the whore?” Neal closed the folder and handed it back to a confused-looking assistant.   


Seeing the look on Aurora’s face, Killian cleared his throat and smiled. “Thank you, Aurora. After those are filed, go home early and see your kids.”  


The young woman grinned and left the conference room, shutting the door behind her. Killian turned to Neal. “Don’t refer to her that way,” he warned.  


Shaking his head, Neal shrugged. “Man, I just call ‘em like I see ‘em. But promise me something, Buddy: Make sure you wrap it up, yeah? I got a friend in Panama City who got the nastiest rash from some chick in Thailand. Not sure they’re properly identified that one yet.”  


It took all of Killian’s strength to keep his cool. He clenched his fists and cleared his throat. “Please, Emma is a wonderful young woman. She doesn’t deserve to be talked about like that, Mate.”  


Smirking, Neal leaned back in his chair and gave a nod. “Sure. Enjoy your night.” He watched the Englishman leave, tapping his pen on the mahogany table.   


\--  


“Can you zip me?”   


Killian was pulling the laces of his shoe taut as Emma emerged from the suite’s master bath. He glanced up to see a vision in red. Her back was mostly exposed, even after he did the favor of raising the zipper. The taffeta gown was ruby in color, with straps that fell deliberately off her shoulders. The fabric hugged her tiny waist and hips, flaring out into a beautiful mermaid tail of shimmering taffeta and a hint of tulle. The slit up the side showed just a hint of her flawless legs.   


“Thank you,” she smiled, leaning over to grab a small clutch purse. She turned, and he caught the sight of her beautiful blonde locks, in loose curls, swept over one shoulder much like a 1950’s pinup girl. She was even more gorgeous in that moment than he had ever seen her.   


“Wow, Swan,” he whispered with a smile.  


Emma bit down slightly on her lip and blushed, brushing her hands idly over the taut fabric on her stomach. “Thank you,” she muttered.  


“I have something for you,” he smiled, turning for a moment. He grabbed a large, black velvet box. “Just don’t get too excited. I borrowed these, and they have to go back.” He opened the box to reveal a glittering clustered diamond necklace, earring, and bracelet set. The inside of the box read ‘Tiffany and Co.’.   


Emma had never in her life seen real diamonds like those. She reached forward slightly to touch them, and the lid snapped down before she could. With a giggle, Emma shook her head and tapped Killian’s shoulder with her clutch. He laughed with her, moving closer to be able to put the extravagant jewels around her neck.  


“If you were going to buy this set, how much would it cost you?” She asked, touching the diamonds, which felt heavy on her neck.   


“A million and a half,” he answered, fixing the clasp. He ran his hands down over her bare shoulders and kissed the back of her neck, just below her hairline.   


Eyes widened, Emma tried to think of a response, but instead she turned and took each earring in turn, fastening them into her ears. Killian helped her with the bracelet and grinned.  


“They pale in comparison to you,” he said softly, moving closer. Emma took in a deep breath and turned her head away just in time, avoiding Killian’s lips against hers. She closed her eyes tightly.  


“Thank you,” she breathed against his ear.   


His gesture declined, Killian slid an arm around her waist and led her toward the elevator whilst fighting his disappointment.   


As they stood and waited for the car to reach the top floor, Emma cleared her throat slightly. “In case I forget to tell you later,” she said, eyes focused on the elevator doors, “I had a really great time tonight.”  


The previous deflection forgotten, Killian grinned and stepped forward into the opening elevator car.  


\--  


“I still can’t believe you flew me to San Francisco in a private jet,” Emma gushed, taking Killian’s hand to climb from the limousine which had delivered them to the opera house. “Are you sure about this? I know nothing about opera.”  


“I think you’ll love it, Swan,” he smirked, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. He slid an arm around her waist and walked her into the opera house. The lobby had already cleared, but when Killian handed over his tickets, the usher was more than willing to assist them with finding their box seats.  


The crowd was seated below them, and the box was empty save for the two of them. Killian whispered a request to the usher, who gave a polite nod before hurrying to comply. Emma settled into a velvet-covered chair and looked down at the scenery.  


Killian admired Emma as he helped her into her chair. The way her red gown hugged her curves was positively incendiary. Her hair was curled immaculately into large waves around her shoulder. Gorgeous and deadly, she looked like something out of a movie. He leaned forward and carefully pressed his lips against a bare spot on her neck.  


Emma giggled softly and turned to look at him. Their eyes met for a moment and her breath caught in her chest. Leaning slightly toward him, she reached for his hand and grasped it softly.  


The usher returned to the booth with a bottle of champagne and two already-poured glasses. Emma snapped out of her reverie and smiled to the man, taking a glass with a nod of thanks. Below them, the orchestra began the opening chords of the show, and the lights dimmed.  


Killian took his own glass of champagne after Emma turned. He frowned once she was unable to see him, and gave a tip to the usher. For all of the intimacy he had shared with Emma in their time together, nothing was spurring his lust for her like the desire to kiss her perfect lips. He knew her rules, however, and every time he thought of them, he was reminded just who and what she was. But how could she be? She was a perfect, beautiful being. Silently, as the show began, Killian wondered how much of the Emma he knew was an act – a performance of her own, brought on by the promise of a hefty pay day.  


\--  


As the opera came to a close, Emma applauded loudly, a look of pure joy crossing her features. She had been absolutely riveted the entire time. Intermission had brought only questions about the play, La Traviata, which was in Italian, but easy enough to understand by the opera’s blocking and scenery. Now that it had completed, Emma stood and turned to Killian with tears in her eyes.   


“It was gorgeous,” she gushed, wiping at the tears before they could fall. She gave a little laugh. “I loved it.”  


“I’m glad,” he grinned and kissed her cheek softly, letting his lips linger there for a moment longer than usual. Taking her arm, he led her from the box and descended the stairs to the lobby. Since the couple had arrived so late, they had not encountered much of the crowd, but now all eyes were on Emma. He watched as older couples turned and smiled, admiring the beauty of the two of them together. It was no surprise to him that she turned heads. And it was not merely her gown which gave people pause; it was the expression on her face and the way she looked at Killian. Even in the very way she moved. She was elegance, beauty, and the definition of grace.  


\--  


“And when she died…oh,” Emma sighed softly, cozying up to Killian in the back of the limousine. She rested her head against his shoulder and smiled. “I could totally be an opera fan, I think.”  


“I think the opera enjoyed you, as well,” he chuckled, holding onto her hand and stroking the back of it slowly.   


“What do you mean?” Emma raised an eyebrow as she sat up to look at him, a smile curling her lips. “Did I make noise or something?”  


Killian laughed and shook his head. “No, no…I just think the audience found you to be absolutely breathtaking, once they saw you.”  


A blush crept into Emma’s cheeks. She bit down slowly on her lip, eyes locked on his. “You don’t have to say things like that, you know.”  


“I know,” he whispered in return, reaching up to drag the backs of his fingers delicately against her soft cheek. “But you deserve to hear them.”  


A lump rose in Emma’s throat and she turned to look out the window, doing her best to hide her emotions from him. This was bad. It was so, so bad. She absolutely could not let herself fall for him. For one thing, it had only been a few days. For another, she was not his kind of woman. She was certain that the kind of woman he needed was someone similar to those wretched Oz sisters or Tamara Cassidy.   


“Emma,” Killian began, reaching to pull her closer to him.  


“Don’t,” she replied, pulling away slightly. “We both know why I’m here. And…and it’s pointless to act like there’s anything else.” She kept her eyes diverted from him.   


The words struck him hard. He had just begun to feel as if maybe she was not just there for a good time or for the money. “Right,” he said quietly, sitting back in his seat.  


\--  


Emma sighed softly and removed a pin from her hair as they entered the hotel suite back in Los Angeles. She moved toward the bathroom, placing the pin on the edge of the sink and eyeing the zipper on her dress. She turned back to the bedroom. “Killian? Could you help?” There was no way she was reaching that zipper without aid.  


Having just removed his tuxedo jacket and bowtie, Killian unbuttoned the top few buttons of his white shirt and moved toward the bathroom. He gave an uncomfortable smile and gestured for her to turn around so he could reach the fasteners.   


Emma bowed her head for a moment, listening to the teeth of the zipper parting as he slowly dragged it down her bare back. As she looked up, she caught a glimpse of his expression. The light seemed to have left his dazzling blue eyes, as if he had received a punch to the gut. He raised his hands slowly, unaware of her eyes upon him, and pulled the dress down her arms to help her come loose from it.  


The gown pooled in a mass of red taffeta and tulle on the floor, leaving Emma in a simple red lace thong and those glittering diamonds. She turned to him, sliding a hand onto his cheek. Her eyes met his for a moment before she leaned in and kissed him softly.  


Killian looked confused. His brows furrowed slightly and his head tilted. In that moment, he reminded her of a puppy, and she smiled in response, leaning her forehead against his. Tipping up her chin once more, she gave him another tender kiss, her lips just barely ghosting upon his.  


Emboldened by her gesture, Killian wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her nearly-nude body against him. He kissed her slowly, gliding his lips upon hers with a soft moan of contentment. She tasted just as sweet as he had imagined. Lifting her carefully, he walked out of the bathroom and moved to the suite’s master bedroom. Emma wrapped her legs around him as he carried her, parting her lips slightly. She pressed her tongue against his mouth, which he accepted wantonly.  


Despite all of the times they had been together since they had met, there was something so much more intimate about their movements now. She felt as if her skin was ice and his hands were fire. Every touch of her body made her shiver with pleasure. As he laid her down upon the opulent bed, Killian climbed atop her body and worshipped her with every part of him. His fingers trailed over her curves, moving slowly and deliberately. His mouth was hot upon hers, and he tasted of champagne.   


Emma’s hands pulled at each button on his shirt, tugging it open and pushing it down from his freckled shoulders. They broke from the kiss, gasping for air as Killian shrugged away the shirt and he leaned down to trail his lips down the side of her neck. Emma’s back arched. Heat began pooling between her legs, and she had hardly wanted anything more than to feel him pulsing inside of her. Dragging her fingers over his taut stomach, she began working on the buttons to his trousers.  


Killian pulled away from her neck and pressed his lips hotly against hers once more, sliding his hands down her sides. He grasped the tiny waistband of her thong and tugged it, pulling it away from her hips.   


Emma lifted her hips just slightly before pushing away his trousers and boxers. Dragging her fingernails up the muscular contours of his back, she moaned to feel his fingers finding her center.   


“Now,” she whispered hungrily against his lips, bucking her hips toward him. She needed no foreplay this time around – her entire body was humming with anticipation.   


Killian grinned against her mouth and grasped her hip, pushing into her with little hesitation. He purred low in his throat, burying himself to the hilt within her depths. The slick heat of her body enveloped him in the most beautiful way; more incredible than ever. He parted his lips and captured hers, sucking tenderly upon her lower lip as he began thrusting deep within her body.  


Emma whimpered softly and slid her hands into his hair, dragging her fingernails against his scalp. Her ankles crossed behind his back as she pushed her hips toward him in time with his thrusts, feet still clad in red velvet stilettos from her evening’s attire. The heat of the moment completely encompassed her body, sending shivers down her spine with each movement together. She felt a single tear slipping down her cheek; an involuntary reaction she hoped Killian would not see. It was not any particular action of his which brought about her emotions. Emma simply knew how dangerous the situation was. She was falling in love with this man, and in this moment, she almost felt as if he had the same feelings for her. But in her heart, she knew it was all too good to be true. Breaking away from the kiss, Killian moved to his knees upon the bed. He raised Emma’s leg over his shoulder, kissing the side of her knee before pushing deeper inside of her. She was absolutely beautiful splayed out for him, skin flushed and nipples taut with arousal. He allowed his fingers to find her clit, stroking over and around the sensitive nub to coax her over an edge.   


“Cum for me Emma,” he whispered as he watched her, “cum on my cock, darling.”  


With a shout, Emma arched her back sharply and grasped the bed sheets, twisting them in her hands. She gasped for air, feeling her orgasm pulse through her. Never before had a man treated her in this manner. Not even prior to her time as an escort had someone insisted on pleasing her first. As her walls tightened around him, she felt him grunt through his own orgasm, pulling her hips hard against him as he emptied inside of her. He collapsed forward, supporting himself on his elbows as he kissed lazily against her neck, up the side of her face, and then finally to her lips.   


“You’re amazing,” he whispered, combing his fingers up into her hair. “Bloody amazing, my love.”  


Emma’s breath stilled slightly as she heard his words. He had called her ‘love’ before, but never ‘my love’. Perhaps it was a similar sentiment, or maybe he was lost in the moment as she had been. Brushing away indulgent thoughts, she smiled and returned his kisses. “You’re not so bad yourself.”  


He chuckled and kissed her once more as he caught his breath. After pulling back, he kissed his way over her stomach and down her legs. He knelt at the edge of the bed and slowly unstrapped her heels, kissing the tops of her feet as he tugged them away. “These shoes look like murder,” he laughed, rubbing at her soles.  


“Worth it,” she smirked, hoisting herself up slightly on her elbows to watch him. She licked her lips slowly and took in a deep breath. “How is it possible that you’re a single man?”  


Killian raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m a difficult man.”  


Shaking her head, Emma clicked her tongue, “I have not found that to be true.”  


Killian moved to settle himself into bed beside her, tugging up the covers. He remained silent on the subject until then, pulling her into his arms. Emma dragged her fingers through the hair upon his chest.   


“I’ve been more married to my job for years,” he finally answered. “Milah, my ex-wife, and I divorced because we decided we wanted different things. She had the urge to travel; to see the world. I needed to build my company.”  


“You loved your job more than you loved her,” Emma responded, glancing up at him. Killian merely nodded in reply. “Do you think you’re capable of true love, then? That isn’t for a business venture, I mean? Or are your priorities firmly set?”  


Had the question been posed a week earlier, Killian would have answered immediately. He knew himself to be a hard-hearted, focused bastard with a penchant for the thrill of the deal. But now, holding Emma in his arms, he was uncertain. “I…I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I suppose I would be willing to find out.”  


Emma kept her smile concealed from him as she stroked his soft skin, fingers dancing from one freckle to the next, as if connecting the dots.  


“Stay with me tomorrow,” she finally said, glancing back up at him. “Take the day off and…let’s enjoy ourselves.”  


With a laugh, Killian shook his head. “You’re asking the wrong man to have fun.”  


“You don’t like fun?” She asked, biting down on her lower lip.  


“Well, I didn’t say that,” he snickered, sliding his palm down the small of her back to her naked derriere. “I guess…I do own the company. Suppose I can do as I wish.”  


“And what do you wish?” She asked, sliding her leg over his bare waist as she moved to straddle him. She pushed her long blonde locks away from her face, settling herself just over his hips.  


Eyes trailing over her magnificent physique, Killian breathed in deeply. He could feel his body reacting to her already, anxious for another round. “To spend every moment I have with you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby snapped her gum as she stood in the lobby of the Beverly Hills hotel, tapping a pointed toe on the floor. She glanced around, arms folded in front of her, long dark locks spilling over her scantily-clad shoulders. Emma had sent a text asking her to meet her there, but her friend was nowhere to be found. The looks Ruby was getting were a little uncomfortable for her taste. An older man gave her a once-over and his middle-aged wife tugged at his arm with a hiss under her breath.  


“A hundred bucks, Grandpa,” Ruby smirked, uncrossing her arms to reveal her cleavage, “For one-fifty, the wife can watch.”  


The woman turned beet red and pulled her husband from the lobby. The old man’s grin was one Ruby would cherish for a while. The elevator dinged and a very well-dressed Emma stepped out, her hair in a thick pleat down one shoulder.  


“Ruby!” Emma ran toward her, flinging her arms around her roommate’s neck. “Oh I’m so glad to see you. How’s things?”  


“Woah,” Ruby chuckled, hugging the other girl in return. “What…is this!? I’m afraid to hug you, I might wrinkle you.”  


Emma blushed a little and shrugged. “Killian gave me some money for clothes, so I went shopping. I mean, when in Rome, right?”  


“Do the Romans,” Ruby nodded and gave a wink.   


Gesturing to a small table just inside the lobby, Emma headed that direction and took a seat. She snuck an envelope from the pocket of her jeans and placed it on the table. “Here’s the cash from my first night. I know the rent is due, so I wanted to make sure you had the money.”  


“Thanks,” Ruby slid the envelope from the table into her raggedy purse. She looked back up at her friend, examining her features. The smile Emma had was much…brighter than Ruby had ever seen her wear. She appeared brilliant; full of energy and life. This was new for the previously-cynical girl she had met on the streets.  


“You kissed him, didn’t you?” Ruby asked suddenly, her eyes focused on the blonde across the table.  


Emma blanched. She stammered slightly, shaking her head and diverting her eyes. “Ruby, it…”  


“Oh my God, Emma,” Ruby hissed, leaning forward and slamming a hand onto the table. “Did I teach you nothing? You’re in love with him, now.”  


“Shh,” Emma looked around, wringing her hands slightly, “people will stare.”  


Ruby’s eyebrow raised. “You never had a problem with anyone staring, before.”  


“Listen,” Emma sighed, “Things are different now, okay? I don’t want to do this anymore. I’m gonna take the money from Killian and I’m gonna go to college. I think I’d be kinda good at this businessy stuff he does.”  


“People like us don’t go to college, Emma,” Ruby sighed. “Listen, you’ll change your mind when this gig is over. I’m sure we can get a nicer apartment with all the cash he’s giving you.”  


“I’ll…I’ll stay with you in the apartment we have, but I’m serious. I’m going to get a legitimate job and I’m gonna go back to school,” Emma shrugged. She begged Ruby for understanding with her gaze. “Please, I need to do this.”  


Ruby watched Emma closely for a moment, then nodded. “Okay, fine. You just gotta make the rent with this other job. Remember how much you made parking cars?”  


“I can find something,” Emma nodded with a smile. She paused, thinking back to earlier in the conversation. “And…I’m not…I’m not in love with him. I can’t be. It won’t work out.”  


“You never know,” Ruby winked before standing. “I gotta catch me a big fish. See you back at the corner in a few days, babe.”  


Emma watched Ruby saunter from the lobby and frowned.  


\--  


“Fantastic, thanks Love,” Killian ended the call on his cell phone and sent off a couple of text messages just as Emma was re-entering the room. “Hey, there you are,” he grinned to her, tucking his phone into the pocket of his jeans.  


Emma gave a half-smile. “Did you get everything done?” She took a seat on the sofa, adjusting her black-and-white Chanel jacket, which she wore over a plain white t-shirt.   


“Aye,” he grinned, moving to her side. He offered his hand. “I have a few surprises planned for you, if you’re ready to go.”  


Glancing at his hand, Emma bit down on her lower lip before taking it and standing along with him. Killian leaned in, giving her a slow kiss, his free hand moving to press against her lower back. Emma hesitantly responded, remembering Ruby’s admonishment. She pulled back with a nervous grin and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Let’s go.”  


The limousine ride was quiet as Emma gazed out of the window, admiring the sides of the city she had not yet seen. Killian held her hand, rubbing the back of it slowly with his thumb.   


“How was your friend?” He asked finally, glancing toward her. He was dressed in a blue and green checked shirt and a pair of jeans. The look was definitely unorthodox for him, but the kind of day he had planned really called for such attire.   


Somewhat distracted, Emma turned back to him and lifted an eyebrow. “Sorry, what?”  


With a smirk, he nudged her with his shoulder. “I asked how your friend was. Ruby, I think you said?”  


“Oh!” She blushed slightly and shook her head. “She’s fine. I gave her the rent money and she made a scene. Typical Ruby.”  


“Made a scene?” He chuckled.   


“She was…dressed like me, when I first came with you to hotel. So, she drew some attention. And seeing as how she loves attention, she made sure no one forgot their encounter with her,” Emma rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand in return.   


Remembering the way Emma was when he had first met her, Killian smiled. She was charming and sweet. None of which she had lost as of late, but now, she had become more refined and calm. The ‘street’ side of her seemed to have faded away. He imagined he was seeing more of the real Emma, rather than the hardened one.  


As the limo pulled up outside of the city, a man made his way toward the pair.   


“Where in the heck are we?” Emma asked, looking out over rolling hills of pasture. “This is like the middle of nowhere.”  


“Well,” Killian noted, clearing his throat, “I saw the way you looked at the horses when we were at the Polo match. I thought perhaps you’d like to ride one.”  


Emma’s eyes widened and she grinned broadly. “Horseback riding! Oh my gosh, I think I’ve wanted to do that since I was a little girl,” she giggled excitedly and hopped out of the limousine the moment it came to a stop.   


“Good mornin’,” the man said to them as he tipped his cowboy hat, “my name is Anton. Welcome to Beanstalk Ranch.”  


“Thank you for meeting us, Anton,” Killian responded, offering his hand. “Killian Jones.”  


Emma offered her hand as well, the back of which Anton kissed with a wink. Emma laughed as she introduced herself. “Emma Swan.”  


The large man placed his hat back atop his mane of dark curls and gestured toward a barn off to the left. “Shall we? I believe we have a nice afternoon picked out for you.”  


The trio made their way to the barn, where Anton introduced them to their rides for the day. Emma’s was a beautiful mare of a honey color with a mane like the snow. Killian’s brown bay stallion had a black mane and tail. Together, the pair appeared regal.   


“What’s her name?” Emma asked, petting her mare’s mane as she sat nervously astride the beautiful creature.   


Anton nodded from his own dapple mount. “That is Buttercup. And yours, sir, is the Captain.”  


Emma grinned and pretended to doff a hat toward Killian. “Aye-aye, Captain,” she teased him.   


“Oh, you’ll pay for that later, Princess Buttercup,” he winked at her and tugged slightly on the reins. “Are we free to roam, Anton?”  


“Absolutely,” Anton grinned, nodding to the pair. “Stay within the fences, since my neighbors don’t seem to take kindly to strangers on their property. But other than that, you’ll be free to do as you please. My wife will have the picnic lunch ready in an hour.”  


Emma tilted her head slightly at the thought of a romantic picnic lunch. He really was trying to impress her. She wondered why he continued to do so, when she was merely a plaything.  


There was a warm breeze throughout the trees surrounding the ranch. Emma and Killian rode slowly side-by-side, admiring the view of the place.   


“Gorgeous,” he said, shaking his head. “I think I’d like some property like this, someday.”  


Emma laughed, “But would you ever take the time to enjoy it?”  


With a shrug, Killian glanced back over to her. “I think I could be persuaded.”  


Closing her eyes and sighing slightly, Emma gripped the reins on Buttercup a bit more tightly. “Killian, today is our last day together,” she opened her eyes and licked her lips. “I don’t know if it does any good to pretend that I’ll have any influence on your life after today.”  


They had reached a hill, atop which a view of the city could be seen. Killian pulled the Captain to a halt and folded his hands onto the horn of his saddle. “That’s something I’d like to talk to you about,” he smiled slightly. “I’ve arranged for you to have a very nice apartment in town. All expenses paid. You’ll have a credit card in your name for which I will always fit the bill. You’ll have a car service at your disposal, and you should never need to work the streets again.”  


Staring at him from her mount, Emma took in a deep breath. “Why? To be at your beck and call?”  


Blinking slowly, Killian shook his head. “No, I…I don’t intend…”  


“So when you pass through, you’ll leave a few hundreds next to the bed?” She frowned and clenched her jaw. “Killian, I don’t want to be your kept woman.”  


Swallowing hard, Killian looked down at his hands. He nodded slowly. “Sure. I can…you don’t need to...” he sighed, “Emma what is it that you do want?”  


Glancing out over the city, Emma smiled slightly. “I want a chance to be better. I think I want to go to school and get an actual career. I don’t want to do…this job anymore. I deserve more than this. I deserve the fairy tale, and that’s what I want.” She looked back to him. “Thank you for your offer. But I can do this alone.”  


Killian tugged slightly on the reigns of the Captain and turned his horse back toward the stables. “Well, shall we have lunch then, Love?”  


Emma offered up a smile of understanding and rode alongside him, back toward Anton’s lovely picnic lunch.  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight bit of sexual assault in this part. If you've seen the movie, you know what's coming. Just thought I'd warn you, anyway.

“Thank you,” Emma smiled to the bellhop as he took her final suitcase down to the lobby. She turned and grabbed her old handbag, inside which she had her old flip phone and the jewelry with which she came to the hotel. She had left a neat placement of jewelry Killian ‘borrowed’ on the dining room table. Looking around the room, she drew in a deep breath and smiled, remembering the whirlwind week that was behind her.  


At the office, Killian was sitting at the head of a long conference room table, rocking back and forth slowly in a comfortable leather chair, his fingertips tented.  


“Hello?” Neal Cassidy asked, raising an eyebrow. “Earth to Mr. Jones.”  


Blinking, Killian offered an embarrassed smile. “Sorry, daydreaming.”  


“Hah! Since when do you daydream? Right, now, we have drawn up all of the paperwork for the acquisition.” Neal began handing out thick stacks of paper to the forlorn-looking Mr. Gold. His son August sat beside him, arms crossed defiantly across his chest.  


“You don’t have to do this, Dad. We can hire lawyers,” August insisted one last time, desperate to allow his father to keep his company.  


“Good luck with that, Buddy,” Neal snorted and picked up a glass of water, sipping from it. He glanced back down the table at Killian, who seemed to be ‘daydreaming’ again. He snapped his fingers at his client.  


Killian waved him off with a frown, then stood as Mr. Gold grabbed the pen before him.  


“Mr. Gold,” Killian began, tugging his suit jacket closed and buttoning it carefully. “That military contract of yours, what was the deal?”  


Gold looked up, eyes narrowed, processing the thought. “I was under the impression that the contract was dead.”  


With a shameful smirk, Killian shook his head. “Just buried,” he replied, “not dead.”  


Neal glanced to his partner and stood as well. “What the _fuck_ are you doing?”  


Gold and his son glanced between one another. August looked down at the paperwork and then to Killian. “It was a two-billion-dollar deal for aircraft carriers. Extension available upon delivery of the first. Why?”  


“Mm,” Killian nodded and gave a smile. “Neal, I think that sounds like…something we can get behind. I mean, sounds like a good investment to me.”  


“Investment?” Neal sputtered and leaned forward, slamming his hands onto the table. “This is not about an investment. This is a hostile takeover, remember?”  


Moving toward Mr. Gold, Killian offered up a hand. “I’d like to offer you an investment of ninety million, to start. How does that sound?”  


“Is this some kind of joke?” August asked, standing behind his father.  


Shaking his head, Killian left his hand hanging out to be shaken. “No, not at all. I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to buy and break up your company, Mr. Gold. I believe you have excellent opportunity ahead of you. Let’s make it so no one else can attempt a takeover while you work on your contract. I’ll have Senator Michaels pull it out of appropriations.”  


Neal was nearly tearing his hair from his head. He moved to Killian’s side, grabbing his expensive jacket and giving it a firm tug. “No, no, that is NOT what we are here to do! We’re here to take over Gold Industries and sell it off in tiny chunks for a profit!”  


“I’ve changed my mind, Neal. It’s time I got into some real business. This contract gives me an opportunity to do something…productive with my life,” Killian smiled brightly. “If you’d be so kind, could you draw up the contract for the investment procedures? If not, I can have another one of my attorneys see to it. I have another meeting today.”  


Gold stood slowly and took Killian’s outstretched hand. He gripped it with a slowly-building smile. “We’re gonna make great big ships together, Mr. Jones.”  


“Indeed we are!” He shook the man’s hand firmly and gave a wave to his dumbfounded attorney before grabbing his suitcase and leaving the office.  


As Killian left the tall building in downtown Los Angeles, he handed his briefcase to the limo driver. “Give me five minutes,” he said, hurrying across the busy street and into a small park.  


He stepped up to a bench and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He listened to the sounds of the leaves rustling in a gentle breeze, the sound of a fountain trickling, and laughter. Opening his eyes, he saw a young man with a little boy. The toddler was giggling, running barefoot through the grass as his father chased him with a broad grin. Once the man reached the boy, he snatched him up and swung him in a circle. The boy gave big belly laughs as he was flipped all around, clinging to his father.  


Killian’s heart did a backflip and he thought for a long moment before glancing back to the limo.  


\--  


There was a chime as the elevator to the penthouse opened. Emma was sitting cross-legged on the sofa, a pen in-hand as she looked over a community college application. Glancing up, she smiled, expecting to see Killian.  


Neal stomped into the room. “Where is he?” He asked furiously.  


Blinking, Emma put the application aside and stood, adjusting her red leather jacket. “Sorry?”  


“Where is Killian?” He looked toward the balcony and then the bedroom.  


“Oh, um, he’s not here. He should be home any minute,” she said idly, moving toward the kitchen. “Can I get you a drink?”  


Neal paused and chuckled, shaking his head. “Are you serious? ‘Home’? Do you think this is some sort of little love shack for you? This is a hotel room. It is not ‘home’, and you are not Killian’s ‘little woman’. You’re a hooker.”  


Pausing in the kitchen, Emma tapped her fingernails on the marble island. She turned and shook her head. “You know, maybe you should wait in the lobby.”  


Neal continued forward, a predatory look in his eyes. “A cheap hooker. You know, maybe if I do you, I won’t feel so bad about losing out on that deal.”  


Emma took a step backward. “Please leave.”  


Lunging forward, Neal grabbed Emma by the wrists and pulled her to him. He turned, pinning her against the kitchen’s island, slamming the side of her face hard into the countertop.  


“No!” Emma screamed as he pawed her body, unbuckling his belt.  


She reached furiously for anything to grab for defending herself. Nothing seemed within reach. Neal tugged at Emma’s jeans, pulling them toward the floor.  


“Stop!” Emma cried, nails digging at the surface. Her cry was echoed by another voice as Killian darted into the room and grabbed Neal, throwing him backward.  


Neal fell backward into the hard wooden back of the sofa as Emma scrambled to make herself decent once more. There was a small cut on the side of her eye, from which a trickle of blood was pouring down her cheek.  


Killian grabbed Neal by the collar and dragged the man toward the elevator. He shoved him inside it. “You’re fired. You’d better be gone before the cops get here, you disgusting sack of shit.”  


Leaning in, he pressed the button to the lobby and stepped back to watch the doors close. Neal scrambled to his feet.  


“You’re making a huge mistake, Jones! She’s a fucking whore, that’s all she is!” He shouted.  


With a step forward, Killian stopped the doors and moved in, slugging Neal square in the jaw. The man slumped against the railing inside the elevator, groaning.  


As the elevator doors finally closed, Killian rushed to Emma.  


She was wiping her face with shaky hands, not noticing the blood until she glanced down at her fingertips. “Oh,” she whimpered and turned to look for a towel.  


“Emma, shh,” he cooed, bringing a chair to her. He sat her down carefully. Fetching a cold, wet cloth, he knelt in front of her and reached up to touch the cut on her cheek. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.  


Sniffling slightly, Emma shook her head. “Not the first time that’s happened,” she muttered, wringing her hands. “Guys always know how to hurt you.”  


“Not all guys hurt,” Killian said quietly, dabbing at the cut. He leaned forward and blew gently on it with a frown.  


Reaching up to his hand, Emma guided Killian’s cloth away. “I should go.” She gave a sad smile and moved to stand up.  


“Emma, please, I wish you’d reconsider…” Killian stood, stepping back from her. He bit down softly on his lip. “Just let me put you in a nice place, please.”  


“I can’t be that for you, Killian,” Emma shook her head slowly.  


“Then stay with me. Not because I’m paying you. Because you want to,” he stepped slightly forward, eyes focused on hers. “Please, Emma.”  


Emma gazed back at him for a long, silent moment, then shook her head. “I need to do this for myself. But thank you.” She walked to the sofa and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She grabbed the notebook and application she had been working on earlier. Moving slowly, she pressed the button on the elevator. As she turned to get one last look at him, Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek. “Goodbye, Killian Jones.”  


And in a moment, she was gone. Killian was alone again in his penthouse suite. He tossed the bloodied cloth onto the dining table and glanced down at the handful of jewels Emma left behind. He swallowed hard, touching a pair of earrings she had worn to the opera.  


\--  


In the lobby, Emma made her way across the grand marble-tiled floors, toward a brass revolving door.  


“Um, Miss Swan?” Came a familiar voice as she walked. Emma slowed to a stop and smiled.  


“Archie,” she grinned. She moved forward and reached out a hand.  


Mr. Hopper grasped her hand in both of his. “I heard Mr. Jones is leaving, so I thought maybe you were going with him?”  


“Nah, I’ve got digs here,” Emma said cooly. She hoped the cut on her eye had stopped bleeding. “Going home.”  


“Take care, Emma,” Archie smiled, nudging his glasses up on his nose after he released her hand. “You’re always welcome here.”  


Stepping forward, Emma wrapped the man in a tight hug before stepping back and heading for the exit. She raised a hand for a cab.  


“Ah,” Mr. Hopper interrupted again, “Charlie will take you wherever it is you need to go. On me.” He gestured to one of the hotel’s town cars. Emma blushed and nodded. She climbed into the back of the fancy car and settled into the warm leather seat.  


“Thanks, Archie,” she said with a smile as she waved through the open window. Mr. Hopper gave a wave as she left.  


\-- Two Weeks Later –  


Tapping his fingers on his pant leg, Killian stared out the window as Los Angeles flew by. His limo was taking them into the heart of one of the rougher neighborhoods, and the looks they were getting were fairly unmistakable. Wolf whistles sounded through the partially-open window and people shouted as they drove by. The driver came to a stop outside of a small, run-down apartment building.  


“This it?” He asked, glancing up at the windows, covered in bedsheets or scarves.  


“This is where Charlie said she lives,” the man responded, shrugging as he looked in the mirror at Killian. “Do you want me to go?”  


“No, I’ll go,” Killian opened the door and stepped out onto the street, looking around at the desolate street. He stepped up to the barely-covered patio on which there was a small intercom system.  


‘Ruby and Emma’ was scrawled next to one of the buttons. He pressed it, hearing a buzz somewhere upstairs.  


No response. Again, he pressed the button.  


“What?!” Came a female voice spat through the intercom.  


“Um, hello, I’m looking for Emma Swan?” He spoke to the speaker.  


“Shit, I can’t hear you. Come up,” the voice said again, and the gate next to him buzzed as the lock disengaged.  


Killian stepped inside and climbed up a flight of stairs toward 2B, where the directory had said the pair lived. He rapped slightly on the door, clearing his throat.  


The door swung open and a tall brunette in only a camisole and panties leaned against the frame. She smiled slowly. “Ooo…who are you?”  


Averting his eyes slightly, Killian swallowed hard. “Is Emma at home, please?”  


“She’s workin’, but I can take care of you, Sugar,” Ruby licked her lips slowly. “Fifty for head, a hundred for a romp.”  


“Ah,” Killian shook his head, cringing. “Can you tell me where she is?”  


“Um, this guy left a message for her about a boat. Pier 27, I think?” Shifting her weight slightly, Ruby popped her bubble gum. “You sure I can’t help you?”  


“I’m sure, thank you,” Killian gave a wave of appreciation and darted down the stairs. He hurried out to the limousine and gave the directions to the driver.  


\--  


The sun was setting as the limo pulled up to the pier. Killian jumped out of the car as quickly as he could and ran toward the boat. He came to a screeching halt as soon as he realized the boat had already sailed away from its moorings and was floating off into the harbor.  


“You just missed ‘em,” said a man at the dock, who was winding up armfuls of rope. “Looks like a hell of a time on there, if you ask me.”  


Killian watched a few beautifully-dressed women milling about the boat, their arms draped around older, rich-looking men. His blood began to boil as he thought of Emma being ‘purchased’ by another man. He glanced down at the water, his pulse pounding in his veins. Taking a step back, he shed his jacket and took off his tie before taking a run straight at the water and jumping into it.  


The old man at the pier blinked, watching the madman strip before he jumped into the harbor. Shaking his head, he picked up his rope and walked away.  


Killian nearly screamed at the shock of the cold water. Making his way to the surface and shaking the excess from his hair, he began a stroke toward the slowly-drifting yacht. He breathed in time with each pull of the water, kicking his feet furiously in time with the rocking wake of the large vessel. There were gasps as he reached the side of the boat, knocking on it as he held onto a ledge.  


A rope ladder was lowered over the side, and he climbed up, panting and waving off questions. The crowd parted as he made his way through, dripping wet, eyes scanning each blonde he saw. He headed down a set of stairs into a room full of tables. The room went quiet as he appeared, his white shirt clinging to him with salty seawater. A man approached.  


“Can I help you, sir?” He asked, glancing around.  


Killian took in a deep breath and wiped at his face with his hand. “Emma Swan. I’m looking for Emma Swan.”  


The man frowned, shaking his head. He looked around the room. “Is there an Emma Swan here?”  


“…Killian?” Emma’s voice seemed to warm him from the inside out. Turning, Killian saw a very nervous-looking Emma stepping toward him.  


“Emma,” he breathed, moving to hug her tightly. Emma froze in his grasp, glancing around the room. She pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye.  


“Did you swim here?” She looked down at his soaked clothes, which had now dampened her own.  


“Aye,” he grinned, pushing his wet hair out of his face. “I couldn’t stand the thought of you here. With someone else.”  


Biting down on her lip, Emma cleared her throat. “You’re going to get me fired,” she whispered harshly.  


“I’m forcing you to quit. You’re too good for this kind of work, Emma,” he insisted.  


“Waiting tables!?” Emma hissed. She stepped back and gestured at her outfit. A slightly damp white oxford shirt and black slacks. She had an apron tied around her waist.  


Killian’s jaw dropped slightly as he looked first to Emma, then to the room as a whole. Everyone was now watching them, including one perturbed-looking catering manager near the galley.  


“I thought…Ruby said you…were working, so…” He fumbled with his words, stuttering slightly.  


“Sorry!” Emma said to the crowd before pulling Killian to the nearest corner. She sighed and frowned. “Killian, I told you I can’t.”  


“And I can’t, Emma,” he replied. “I can’t go on without you.”  


Cocking her head slightly to the side, Emma blinked a few times before responding. “I…are you…you mean you don’t just want to pay me to…”  


Killian shook his head slowly. “No, I don’t want to pay you anymore. I want you to come home with me, here in Los Angeles. I want you to live with me. I love you, Emma Swan. And I want…I want the fairy tale. With you.”  


Her eyes watered as she stared at him, stomping her foot slightly in frustration. “I’m not quitting school.”  


“No, don’t quit school,” he smiled. “I moved here so you could stay.”  


It was getting more difficult to find her voice. Stepping forward, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. There was a smattering of applause throughout the room and Emma giggled against his lips. “I love you too,” she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.  


**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you're interested in reading more! :)


End file.
